Love in War
by solderoflove
Summary: WW3 started and Stella gets drafted into the army. Old enemys arive and become friends and harmless missions become life or death situations. Rating may go up idk first story go easy and R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of fanfiction, well first story yay! but anyway yeah first story so go easy please. I hope you guys like it. Just as a warning its probibly going to jump around alittle in first few chapters. Um... I dont own Lemonade Mouth or the characters, oh and these events will most likely not happen but if they do, dont sue me cause i hope that a third world war does not happen cause the first two sucked big time. well anyway im going to stop talking and let you guys read...**

Prolog

My name. Stella Yamada, and I'm a U.S. solder fighting in World War 3. I used to be a guitar player in a band back in high school and we were really popular, like Madison square garden popular. But when Russia declared war on our solders in Iraq for who knows why during senior year. They started drafting people for the cause. I turned 18 a month before they announced that they were going to start drafting again and I was one of the unlucky ones to be chosen to be sent over seas. This is my battle though WW3.

Chapter 1

March 7th  
>The first day of drafting was nerve racking. Numbers being matched with days of the year. Everyone was with their own families wanting to be with their own loved ones incase of bad news. In my case it was bad it happened to be the tenth day called. When they announced my birthday to be number ten I kept watching for my friends birthdays to see if they would have the same fate as me. Mo's was called first being 197. Wen's next having 215, then Scott with 296, and Charlie 351, then Olivia last being 365 the last to be called. Once they were done they announced that you would get a phone call when your number was called, my dad then switched off the TV and we all sat in silence. After a few minutes my mother got up and sat next to me rapping her arms around me in a hug I felt the arms of my two brother and father rap around us as silent sobs racked my body. I may be a rebel but war was a terrifying thing.<p>

March 10th

A few days later we were at Danties for pizza with the gang for our usual Friday after noon. "So when do you think the first numbers will be called?" Mo asked that seems to be our conversation topic ever since the drafting started.

"I don't know could be-" I was cut off by my phone going off. "Hello" I said into the speaker.

"Stell you need to come home." My mom's voice said.

"Why? what's going on?" I said sitting gaining the attention of my friends. I heard my mom take a shaky breath.

"Stell we got a call today." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"THEY called today Stell." she said.

"Oh no" I said finally catching on. "I'll be home in twenty" I said before hanging up.

"What was that about Stella?" Mo asked as I put my head in my hands.

"Well you just got your answer Mo" I said not bothering to look up.

"What do you mean Stell?" Mo asked.

"THEY called today." I said looking up and they gasped. "I got to go home, I'll talk to you guys later." I said getting up and walking outside to my car ride.  
>The car ride was one of the longest ones that I have ever had. As soon as I got home I found my family sitting in the living room. The only spot left was one on the couch in-between my brothers. As soon as I sat down they both grabbed on to one of my arms. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke it "When?" I asked.<p>

"They'll be here tomorrow afternoon to pick you up." my dad said.

"Well I should go pack. You two can come and hang with me for a while if you want." I directed towards the twins and they nodded their heads. We all stud up and started for the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." My mom said.

"Thanks" I said as we walked up the stairs. Once in my room the boys let go and went and sat on my bed as I closed the door. Then went into my closet and pulled out the green duffle bag that I bought yesterday knowing I would need it soon. "Stell." I heard from behind me I turned and looked at my two brothers "You're going to come back right?" Timmy asked and I dropped my bag and walked over to them kneeling in front of them.

"I promise to come back to you two ok." I said looking them both in the eye. "Yamada swear?" Drew asked holding out his hand for the scared hand shake that goes along with the swear. Hitting his palm with mine and then the back of his hand with mine then placing my hand onto of his head as he did the same.

"I swear the Yamada swear that I will come back to you two alive." I said staring him in the eye. Then repeating the same with Timmy then hugged them both I knew that there was a chance that I would break that promise and they knew it too. After a few minutes we released and I picked my bag off the floor and but it on the bed next to Timmy then went to grab some clothes and put them in my bag. When my bag was half way full Drew spoke up.

"Stell what will happen if you don't make it back?" He asked.

"You don't get my room." I joked.

"I'm serious Stell wh-what is going to happen?" He said I walked back over to them and looked them in the eye.

"I will do my best to come back to you two but if I don't I want you to watch out for each other and for mom and dad. Keep this family safe the both of you. Got it?" I said strictly and they nodded "good" I said standing up strait and started packing again.

"Stella, Timmy, Drew! Time for dinner" I heard our mom call.

"Come on let's go eat." I said and we all walked down stairs.  
>Mom had made my favorite food but silence claimed the dinning room as we ate. No one talked, we ate in total silence. As soon as I was finished I excused my self back to my room. As soon as the door closed I pulled out my phone and started a mass text to the group.<p>

'Leaving tomorrow at noon please be there' I said and sent it and sat on my bed cross legged. My phone buzzed a text from Wen 'You know I will be oh and so will Olivia.' It said and I closed it and then another from Scott 'Of course' and almost right after that one from Mo 'Always' it wasn't for a few more minutes that I got one from Charlie 'I will be there' he said and I smiled down at my phone and laid back on my bed 'last night that I will sleep in this bed for a while' I thought. After a few minutes I heard a knock on my door I sat up "come in" I said and the door opened to reveal the twins I smiled at them and patted the bed next to me and they came and sat on either side of me "hey guys what's up?" I asked putting my arms around both of them. "Were going to miss you Stell what are we going to do with out you?" Timmy asked and I thought for a moment.

"Ah ha I know" I said getting up and walking over to my dresser and opening one of the drawer and pulling out two t-shirts "if you ever want to be close to me just come in here and I will let you borrow one of my t-shirts as long as they are the bigger ones. I said tossing them to my brothers. They both slipped the shirts on and looked back up to me.

"Can we... can we sleep in here tonight Stell?" Drew asked even though their like 15 now I don't mind their my little brothers.

"Yeah sure I said climbing on to the bed and laying down in the middle with Timmy on my right and Drew on my left "night boys" I said and Timmy hit the light switch putting us into complete darkness.

March 11th

The next morning I got up to the smell of waffles. Timmy and Drew weren't in the bed anymore so I thought they were already down stairs. Getting up I did a once over in the mirror on my desk and fixed my bed head before heading down to eat. I walked down stairs to find my dad watching TV another news report on the war. I walked into the kichen to find my mom and the twins cooking breakfast. Leaning up against the wall I sat in silence and watched as they worked. My mom leaning over the stove and one brother fishing out fruits, while the other cut them up. "Morning" I said gaining the attention of my brothers and mother.

"Oh good morning huny you sleep ok?" she said and smiled, a fake smile I could tell, she was sad it wasn't that hard to tell.

"Fine" I said walking over to the stove "What's this?" I asked looking at the stack of waffles next to the stove.

"Just some breakfast for before you leave." she said and I shook my head "it's not like its going to be my last meal here mom and they are going to feed us." I said.

"I know just I want to do this last thing for you while your here." she said.

"Ok but still don't over work yourself." I said before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I say next to my dad and he turned off the TV and turned to look at me. "You didn't have to turn off the TV just because I came in." I told him.

"It doesn't matter, I was done with that show anyway." he said and we sat in silence listening to sound of cooking coming from the kitchen.

"I'm coming back." I told him and he looked at me.

"I know you will it's just had to see my baby girl go off to war like this." he said tears threatening to spill over his eye lids. I rapped him in a hug and he hugged back we just sat there for a while only pulling away when my mom called for breakfast.  
>After breakfast I went and took a shower getting ready for this after noon. by the time I came back down stairs bag in hand dressed in a wight tank green cargo pants and boots all that I bought a few days ago, it was 11:30 and my friends where all there well everyone but Charlie.<p>

"Hey where's Charlie?" I asked.

"He said he'd be here about 11:50" Wen said and I nodded. We spent the next twenty minutes hugging, only pulling apart when the door opened revealing Charlie. I could tell that he had been crying I couldn't tell why though it looked like it's been at least ten minutes since he stopped. Opening my arms I signaled for him to hug me and he walked over and we hugged after a few seconds I could feel the arms of my friends and family rap around us as well. I don't know how long we were standing there but soon the sound of a car horn rang though the still open door and into the house. Everyone let go.

"well I guess that's my queue to go. I love you guys all of you don't forget that." I said before grabbing my bag and heading outside. Handing my bag to a man I turned back to my family and friends as he put it in the back. My brothers ran up and I hugged them keep them safe you two." I whispered in their ears.

"You stay safe too." Timmy said.

"And don't forget to come back" finished Drew.

"I won't forget." I said back.

"Time to go." The man said and I realeced my brothers and wiped away their tears as they did the same to me. I smiled at them before heading to the back of the truck and climbing in, almost falling back out when I saw who was in the back of the truck 'that's why he looked like he was crying' I thought to my self as I looked into the eyes of my best friends big brother Tommy Delgado. And sitting next to him was one Ray Beach.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. let me know by hitting that button down there and comment on it.**

**-Fight for what's right and be a _Solderoflove_ peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming. I'm going to shoot for at least 6 more reviews.**

Chapter 2  
>March 11th<br>"Yamada didn't expect to see you here." Ray commented once I was seated and the truck was moving.  
>"I didn't know you were going to be here Tommy." I said ignoring Ray.<br>"Charlie didn't say anything to you about it?" Tommy asked and I shake my head no.  
>"He didn't say anything about it" I said he looked down<br>"I thought he should have said something about it. He didn't tell me you were so early on in the calling list either." He said.  
>"He was probably in shock from it all." Ray said "you know losing both his best friend and his brother." he finished and the truck fell into silence for the rest of the ride.<br>It took is a little over an hour before we got to the base. Once we stopped we hopped out grabbed our stuff and walked up to the cheek-in. "Name?" the lady said when I got to the front.  
>"Stella Yamada" I said and she typed something into the computer,<br>"You'll be in squad 146. Be at the briefing room at O700 hours and here is your bunking arrangements." she said handing me a piece of paper that was just printed.  
>"Thanks" I mumbled before walking away.<br>"Hey Yamada! Wait up!" I heard Ray call.  
>"What do you want Ray?" I asked once he was walking next to me.<br>"Just wanted to find out what squad you're in and where your quarter's are." he asked.  
>"Why do you care Beach?" I asked sending a glare his way.<br>"I wanted to know if well be serving together or not because that would be cool if you were."  
>"You know what I think you were this nasty son of a bitch before this whole war started and now you hope to be in the same squad as me? Are you planning something to get me killed?" I asked stopping and looking at him. He stopped as well and looked down.<br>"I had some time to think about things on the way up here and I thought why fight each other in the time of war when we should be fighting together. Besides if I was planning to get you killed I would have done it back before Rizing Star." He said smiling a little and then started to walk away. I looked down and sighed before looking back up  
>"146th" I said and he stopped and turned half way towards me.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"146th that's the squad I'm in" I said and he smiled. A smile that told me we were going to be in the same squad. "Come on lets go find our quarters." I said walking towards him and we walked towards the building that held all the rooms. There was something I don't know what but something that told me that something had changed in Ray.<br>March 25th  
>Two weeks. Two long weeks has gone by since we were brought to White Sands Missile Range or <em>Hell's Base<em> as a lot of us have learned to call it that including me and Ray. Ray and I have gotten a lot closer in the two weeks at _Hell's Base_. We stayed in-touch with our friends and family calling every chance we got, and every time they would ask if we knew when we were to head overseas. But the answer would always be the same, no. At one point my parents sent me my guitar though the mail. I thanked them a million times for that cause all they have at the base for entertainment was a TV and a few old games that they need to update. I would sit in my room during my days off for hours on end just playing different songs I knew how to play or just make up random songs as a joke. So far things were going smoothly, and then the general called us to the briefing room at noon. Ray and I were one of the first people there. "What do you think he's going to talk about?" I asked Ray.  
>"Who knows what the old man wants." He says and we fall into silence as people started filling in, Once everyone was settled in there seats inside of the briefing room the general walked up to the podium on the stage.<br>"Settle down everyone" he says into the microphone and everyone stops talking. "Ok so down to business, you all have been training for the last two weeks and its time that you are to be sent to the front. Your to be leaving tomorrow morning for New York then onto another plane that is going to taking you to France then on another plane to the base in Iraq." he said and people started talking. "Settle; settle now report to the hanger with your stuff at 0700 tomorrow morning. dismissed." he said and walked off the stage everyone got up and slowly piled out the doors and headed in different directions. After dinner that night Ray and I walked back to our rooms his was on the other side of the hall from me.  
>"I'm going to call the folks and the gang I'll see you in the morning." I said as I enter my room.<br>"Night" he said.  
>"Night" I said back to him before closing the door. Walking over to the phone I picked it up and dialed my home number.<br>After three rings Drew's voice said "Hello?"  
>"Hey Drew." I said.<br>"Stell!" he all but shouted.  
>"That's me." I said in a joking manner. "Hey are mom and dad there I need to talk to them." I said.<br>"Yeah hold on" he said before a muffled "Mom! Dad! Stells on the phone." he said and I couldn't help but laugh. A few seconds later my mom came on.  
>"Hey Stell what's going on?" she asked.<br>"Where are the boys?" I asked.  
>"Their right here. Why?" she asked.<br>"Can you have them leave I need to talk to you in privet." I said.  
>"Ok. Uh boys can you give me a few minutes." she asked and a quiet "ok" was heard "ok its just me and your father and he's on the other phone so he can hear you too." she said I took in a breath.<br>"Mom dad I don't know how to say this but my squads leaving tomorrow to go over seas." I said getting strait to the point.  
>"What? Already?" my father asked.<br>"Yes. I don't like it either but orders are orders." I said.  
>"Can we see you before you go?" my mother asked and I shake my head before remembering they can't see me.<br>"No" I muttered "were leaving first thing after breakfast for New York then off to France then to Iraq." I said.  
>"Well I wish you luck and please be safe" she said I could tell she was about to cry.<br>"I will mom. I have to go I'll talk to you soon ok" I said.  
>"Ok" they both said.<br>"Bye" I said then hung up next dialing Olivia's house number it being Saturday they should all be there hanging out. After a couple of rings Olivia answered.  
>"Hello?" she asked I could hear laughing in the back ground, yep they were all there.<br>"Hey Liv." I said  
>"Stell! It's so good to hear you." she said "oh hold on... ok you're on speaker and everyone is here." she said and a cores to "Hellos" sounded though the phone.<br>"Hey guys its good to hear your voices." I said.  
>"Ok so what's up?" Charlie asked.<br>"I got to talk to you guys about something." I said.  
>"Well spit it out." Wen said but I stayed quiet<br>"Stell?" Charlie asked.  
>"Guys tomorrow is my last day in the U.S." I said.<br>"What do you mean Stell" Mo asked and I took a deep shaky breath.  
>"I'm heading over seas tomorrow." I said which was followed by silence. "Guys?" I asked after a few minutes.<br>"Wow" I heard Olivia said.  
>"Yeah I leave after breakfast. And I'm not the only one leaving either." I said.<br>"Who else is going" Scott asked.  
>"Ray is apart of my squad." I said.<br>"Shit" I heard Scott mumble.  
>"Lights out!" the general yelled down the hall.<br>"I got to go I'll talk to you guys soon." I said before hanging up and laying back onto my bed. After a minute I reached up and flicked the light switch that was next to my bed off sending the room into darkness.

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter please review. ****J**

**-Fight for what's right and be a _Solder of Love_**


	3. AN sorry :

Hey guys I'm not dead, although h some of you probably want to shot me by now. Sadly this is only an A.N. but don't shot the author just yet, I have my reasons. So my lap top totally bit the dust leaving me with only my phone to work the internet. And my phone just sucks so much that it doesn't allow me to upload anything on here. So now that I have a computer back up and running I will have a new chapter online hopefully by tomorrow if not the day after.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys just like I promised, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line of this story. Man do I wish I owned Lemonade Mouth though, that would just be awesome. But I don't.****  
><strong>

After breakfast the next morning, Ray and I walked into the gym for the post-flight meeting. The gym was like a bigger version of the one back at Mesa, except on the far end replacing the wall was two metal doors covering the whole side of the building, they were open to show a huge cargo plane. All around the room army flags hung. In middle of the gym, army back-packs were placed in rows, tables lined one length of a wall with staff standing behind them ready to hand you a gun.

"Grab a bag and gun as you walk in!" Our General shouted as people filed in.

"What do you think the plane ride is going to be like?" I asked Ray as we grabbed our gear. Walking half backwards, Ray put one of his hands on the strap of his pack that hangs onto one shoulder. The other hand caring his M-16.

"Long, boring, no entertainment, you know the classic heading off to war pre-flight." He said causing me to chuckle. Which turned into laughter when he tripped over someone's bag and almost face planted. He spun around, his face as red as a tomato and pointed at me.

"No one saw that." He said firmly.

"What the big bad King of Mesa High embarrassed?" I teased him, still laughing.

"For your information, I haven't acted like that other guy in the last couple of months." he defended himself.

"Sure you haven't. Come on tough guy lets go get our spots." I said walking past him and patting his shoulder. Walking up the bleachers, we pass by a woman in uniform with a man who looks to be her husband and two kids, twin boys, walking down the bleachers. I stop to look at the 7 or 8 year old boys race down the stairs with their parents trailing right behind them. The boys reminded me to much of my brothers causing sadness to come over me. "Now, they are the lucky ones. Being able to see their family before their shipped off for the next 8 months." I said, gesturing to the happy family.

"Don't worry about it Stell, you'll be able to see them again." Ray reassures me as we get to an open spot and sit down.

"Yeah, but there's still that chance that we won't." I said placing my pack and gun in front of me, at the same time Ray did. He turned to look me strait in the eyes.

"Don't talk like that." he said being completely serious. "It's not good to put yourself down like that. You need to keep your spirits high." This is the first time that I have ever noticed how blue his eyes are. I've never noticed before because before this we always had such fire and determination in our eyes that you couldn't see what lies beneath.

I looked down at the ground "Fine."

We talked for another thirty minutes before the General spoke up again "Alright say you last goodbyes and lineup. It's time to go!" People started saying there last goodbyes and moved towards the back door where the general was standing. "Line up in two lines." the General ordered. Ray and I got up and headed for the forming lines. Once everyone was lined up we walked out and boarded the plane.

It took a half an hour before we were flying down the runway lifting off the ground. Ray and I didn't talk at all the whole time. Once we leaveled out I looked out the window which I luckily got to sit by, and placing my hand on the glass "Bye guys." I whispered to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ray _don't worry_ his eyes say. I sighed and let my hand fall from its place on the window. for the next 12 hours ray and I went from silence to talking to playing cards and talking to both of us asleep my head on his shoulder and his resting on my head.

"Stell." I heard slowly rousing from the blissful sleep "Stell its time to get up" my eyes cracked open to find ray with his hand on my shoulder shaking lightly.

"What's happening?" I looked around finding people standing.

"We landed a few minutes ago." he said "oh" I stud up stretching. Ray grabbed both of our bags and riffle from the shelf above us. He handed me my bag and gun before hoisting his own onto over his shoulder. We walked in silence off the plane. Before we even made it to the stairs leading off the plane we could feel the tempiture difference. Stepping out into the hot muggy air the sun temporally blinded me, but once my eyes adjusted I looked around at our new home. In front of us are buildings all made out of concrete or metal. To the left is the aircraft hanger and to the right about two hundred yards is a concrete wall beyond that is desert. The concrete fence goes all the way around the perimeter bob wire runs the length of the top of the wall.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought we are in a containment camp." ray said as we descended the stairs leading from the plane.

"We pretty much are in one." I said back. As soon as everyone was out of the plane and lined up a man, who looked to be in his late thirties, brown buzzed cut hair, brown eyes about 6 foot walked up in front of the group.

"I am master Sergeant Mason, I am the head of our little camp here along with my right hand man first Sergeant Johnson." he said pointing to a tall 5' 11'' man blond short hair with green eyes. "He will lead all of your briefing both before and after a mission. Staff Sergeant Lang will be in charge of housing and rule enforcement along with discipline. You will address your superiors as their titles so only 'yes staff Sergeant' or 'no first Sergeant' do you hear me?" he said.

"Yes master Sergeant" we all coursed dam could this get any lamer.

"Troop 146 you will be led by Sergeant Barlone, and Corporal Davidson." he said pointing to two men one about 5' 5'' black hair blue eyes his name tag read Barlone and the other one, Davidson, is 5'9'' brown eyes and brown hair. "Follow them to your quarters and then to training" he said and our troop followed our new commanders. "Ok troop 147..." master Sergeant continued his voice fading to the back ground. We walked for a while before stopping in front of a building that had a sign above the door that read 'quarters'

"We'll call you up one at a time to receive your room numbers before you head inside to see your quarters. You only have ten minutes before all of you have to be back out here for training, we have some new weapons to get you equipped with." SGT said before looking to a list. "First up Beach." he said and I saw ray step forward to receive a piece of paper before heading inside. "Finick" another shorter man stepped forward taking his paper. "Henderson" a woman this time stepped forward after a few more names he finally called mine. "Yamaha" I stepped forward and received my paper walking inside following the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors comparing them with mine before finally arriving at my door.

I opened it and dropped my stuff down inside then I heard the all too familiar voice "Hey Stell" I turned to see Ray standing just inside the door across from mine. "What are the odds huh?" he smirked.

"Great now I have to wake up and see you first thing in the morning." I smirked back at him. Placing a hand on his chest he acted offended.

"You have five minutes left." we herd SGT's voice from down stairs.

"Bring any gear you brought with you" CPL finished. So basically our m-16 fun. Walking inside I moved my bag to the bed and grabbed my gun. Before walking out again to find Ray standing there waiting for me. I locked my door before we both walked down in silence. Once everyone was assembled SGT and CPL walked us to the armory.

"This is where you will get your uniforms, dog tags and weapons." SGT said shoving a helmet into the hands of a guy standing in front of him. "Grab a helmet then move on to the uniforms." we all got in a line one by one grabbing a helmet before continuing down the line. I had to try on two different helmets before I came up with a smaller helmet that fit just right. Moving on to the uniforms we were fitted a black built proof vest then with a dessert camouflage that had to be at least 5 pounds in its self, pockets empty. Once they found the right size they took it and sewed on a name tag over the left breast pocket. Then on to pants that were the same material and color. Then to gloves and boots, brown standard military boots that stopped mid calf lacing all the way up and a pair of black gloves that had the fingers cut off. By the end everyone was fully dressed in their new uniform.

"Line up to receive your dog tags. you wear your dog tags at all times do not take them off for any reason." CPL said and started handing them out once I got mine I instantly took off my helmet and slipped the necklace over my head before returning the helmet on top of my head, looking at the tags that now hung around my neck _Yamada, Stella L. Feb 23, 1995 _then a whole bunch of numbers I don't understand. I look over to find ray next to me doing the same. Looking back to the dog tag that I have in my hand I sigh before sticking both under my jacket to keep them out of the way.

"Alright troops next step arming. Follow us outside." SGT said then walked out the door, the troop followed out to what looks like a hallway in the ground with stairs leading down into it walls built inside it there's even by the looks of it a door way that leads into small room.

"Alright we are going to teach you the how and the power of the grenade works. Most of you think that it's easy just pull the pin throw and run, true the purpose might be the same but this is a new more powerful grenade. I need a volunteer...um" CPL explains before searching the group. "Yamaha why don't you come up here and help out." he said. _Oh crap._ I thought walking forward to stand in front of him. "Please step down into the trench." he said gesturing to the stairs next to him. Walking down I tried to calm my nerves. "Good ok so what you're going to do is throw this grenade" he held up what looked like a black hand-held fire extinguisher without the nozzle. "Pull the pin, and hold this part down" he pointed to the lever on the side of it. "and throw it into that room" pointing to the dark door way "then get behind that wall and plug your ears. Easy right?" I nodded "good" he handed me the grenade. "Alright people back up." I heard him order the others. I walked up to the door way and looked inside, the room was completely bare inside. Looking down at the device in my hand I grabbed the pin before pulling it and throwing it inside and carful got around the corner before plugging my ears. The vibrations and loud bang signaled that it had detonated. Unplugging my ears I looked around the corner to be greeted by a cloud of dirt. Waving my hand to disperse it.

"Good now that was just a normal grenade now we are going to test out the ones you'll be caring, we call them 'hush puppies'." SGT said

"Why cause their quiet" someone from the group asked causing everyone to laugh

"No cause they'll hush anyone up in a 10 foot radius." CPL said shutting everyone up. "Now Privet the something but get being that wall this time" he said pointing behind me. I followed where he instructed another 5 feet back was a second wall. I nodded and reached up and grabbed the slightly bigger grenade from his down ward stretched hand. I waited a few seconds for everyone to back up before pulling the pin and throwing it into the room again. A little faster this time I got behind the second wall and covered my ears before the explosion went off this one way bigger than the last one, it almost knocked me down but I was able to lean on the wall before that happened. Unplugging my ears again I went around the wall, dust was everywhere I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I started coughing do to the dust infested air and slowly made my way to the stairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs the coughing subsided a little, a pat on the shoulder reminded me that there were other people around. "Thank you Privet you may rejoin your group" CPL said I nodded and joined the others. I found ray in the middle of to the side a little, excitement, and relief? Are in his eyes. But before I was able to ask him SGT spoke up. "Alright now that you have seen how it works you now get to try it out your selves. One at a time you will be able to test it out yourself. First up Beach." Ray walked up to the front to give it a try.

I'm now sitting in my room, after everybody got a turn we went to the shooting range and tried out different guns and by the time that was done it was time for dinner. ray and I sat with some of our troop members, Sarah, a 20 year old tall blond that almost reminds me of Olivia just not as shy and she doesn't sing or write songs, Nick a 23 year old 5' 6'' ginger, and Jessica a 22 year old 5' 4'' brunette with brown eyes. We were all out of uniform we were all wearing a white or for Jessica and Sarah gray and baggy pants, the typical thing for people to wear while out of uniform. after we finished eating we all headed back to 'big house' as we call it where all the quarters are, Jessica invited to hang out in her room but I declined saying I had a head ache and wanted to get some sleep, which was true in a way.

Walking in to my room I shut my door behind me and locked it, I wanted peace and quiet. I looked over to my bag that still lies on the bed. _Might as well un-pack _I thought and headed over to the bag and unzipped it. Opening the top drawer I put the cloths neatly inside. Closing the drawer I looked back at my bag inside is a few picture frames with pictures of me and my brothers and one with my parents. I set those on the dresser. I then picked up a picture with the whole band; it was the night of Madison Square Garden after we finished our last song we had gotten a picture taken of all of us with the stage as the back drop. On the far right was Scott his right arm draped over Mo his guitar still hung from his shoulder hanging in front of him, Mo still had her headset on, well we all did, her arm was over Olivia's shoulder, and Olivia's left was over Mo's shoulder. Next to Olivia was Wen their hands interlocked, raised above their heads. Next to Wen was Charlie his left arm resting on Wen's right shoulder, in a I'm going to use your shoulder as a arm rest position, with his drum sticks still in his hand, his other arm was wrapped around my waist, mine doing the same in a sideways hug. I had stolen his hat and was currently wearing it in the picture. We all looked like if we were any happier we would explode, wide gins on our faces. I smiled at the memory; everything was so laid back, back then if only things could be that easy now.

Snatching the tape off my desk I grabbed my helmet and taped the picture to the inside of it covering it completely with tape so nothing could get to the photo its self, looking back to the dresser I grabbed a photo of me and my brothers and pulled it out of the frame before doing the same to it as I did the other photo.

"Now I will always know what I'm fighting for." I whispered to myself smiling. Thinking I finished unpacking, I set down the helmet and picked up the bag about to throw it into the small closet where my uniform now hung. Before I tossed it something caught my eye. Pulling it out of the bag. It was an envelope that had my name on it, carefully ripping it open I pulled out a piece of paper unfolding it I started to read it.

_Dear Stell, We hope you found this with ease; we had to hide it in your bag so you wouldn't find it before you left. We know you will try your best to get back home but we hope this will bring you luck. Good luck and remember the promise. _

_Love Drew and Timmy_

That brought tears to my eyes. I looked into the envelope and pulled out a circular small charm, with a guitar on the front. I flipped it in my hand and on the other side was an engraving _Yamada sibling forever. Stay safe. _Falling back onto the bed a hand covering my mouth as I looked down onto the trinket that was about an inch in diameter, with a hoop on the top of it gave me an idea. Taking off my dog tags I undid the clasp and slid it onto the chain next to the dog tags before clasping it again and sliding it back over my head. _I will come back_ I thought before lying down on the bed and falling asleep some time later.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can. In the mean time review, and like I tell my sisters all the time, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' That goes for you readers out there too. Nobody likes bad comments, just brings people down. So…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again. Told you I would update soon. Just to clearify somethings if you don't know what CPL, or SGT is, CPL is Corpral, SGT is Sergeant and MSG is Master Sergeant. And thanks to the two people who revewed,**_**Readingcutie428**_** and **_**CaitlynGeller4ever.**_** And for your question **_**CaitlynGeller4ever, **_**I for one love movies where its based around some type of war. One of my favorits would have to be **_**Battle: Los Angeles**_**, and loved when my history class covered world war II, and in some cases Google helps a lot, haha. One question for you guys, coment your reply in the reviews, I have another title in mind, so should I keep this one or change it to **_**Where'd You Go**_**, let me know.**

** Disclamer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the charaters. I only own the plot line and Sarah is out of my own creation.**

It's been three weeks since we got here. We've gone on several missions. Shockingly enough both Ray and I have been promoted to Privet first class, but CPL just calls up first privet, I'm not even sure why we were promoted they just called us into the MSG's office and we walked out with a promotion.

Today we were to head out again, but due to a sore through and a mild fever that randomly appeared out of nowhere, I was held back, they gave me Tylenol but worried I would become worse in the heat they kept me here in the hospital wing while my troop and another troop headed out to the nearby town to check out some suspicious activity.

Now I was just reading _The Hunger Games and_ lying in the hospital wing, in a room where the small illnesses and wounded stay.

"Get him to the operating room! Stat!" a woman shouted down the hall. I tried to get a better look but was blocked by someone being helped to the bed next to mine.

"Sarah?" I asked getting a better look at the woman. A shot of fear ran through my body. "Sarah what happened?" I asked her panic clear in my voice.

"You're lucky Stell that you weren't there. We were driving in the back of the trucks with Corpril and Segrent up front the other troop was in another truck. We were driving when an explosion went off right under the front of the truck. It's really blurred after that..." she said slowly before trailing off looking around a little disoriented. Nurses were trying to bandage her head up as we spoke.

"Sarah do you know who made it?" I asked her.

"I don't think a lot of us made it Stell..." she trailed off again.

"Sarah where's Ray?" I asked my eyes started to tear up. "Where's Ray? Sarah?" I asked when she didn't reply.

"He, he's alive I think. He had something in his leg. He came over to help me up but I didn't see him again after that.." her voice got quieter and quieter and the afect of drugs kicked in.

"Thanks Sarah go to sleep now." I told her calmly she mumbeled "ok" before falling asleep. I sat with my knees to my chest for a while before MSG walked in. "Hello master Sergent." I said sitting up and saluting him, we had to do this every time someone higher up came into the room.

He saluted back "at ease." I relaxed and went back to hugging my knees. "I have some bad news and good news for you first privet. First off as you probably know by now there was a bomb in the road that blew up your troop's truck, sadly that killed almost all of your troop. Privet Kensington" he motioned to Sarah. "And first privet Beach are the only survivors from your troop," I gave an inward sigh of relief that one thing clear. "that's the bad news as for the good news we already have a new troop for you three. Now since we are short some higher ups we need people to lead other troops so all three of you are being promoted, privet Kensington is now Corpril Kensington and you and Beach are being promoted to sergeants, you will work side by side in the same troop. As co captains sorta." he said I was shocked I sat up straighter "Until sergeant Beach gets healed up and is combat ready again you will lead the troop."

"Thank you sir" I said saluting him again he saluted back.

"Good luck sergeant Yamada" he said before getting up and exiting the room again. _Wow sergeant Yamaha never thought I'd see the day_ I joked with myself. 

Four days later I was feeling better so I went to visit Ray in his personal room. "Doc says I might not be able to go back into action again." he said during one of our silent moments.

"What?" My head shoots up to look at him in the eye.

"She says that it would take too long to heal and then there's therapy I will probably have to go though. Their thinking about just sending me home." he said taking sudden interest in his hands. _No I can't go through this without him. I need him with me. He's my rock, my steady dreamy eyed beau- wait what I am thinking. I can't like him can I? _"Stell please say something" His voice brings me back to the hospital room that were sitting in.

"When's the final design?" I ask.

"Friday." he said giving me a sad half smile. _Even a sad smile brightens my day. Ok maybe I do like him_.

"But it's Wendsday."

"I know I cant do anthing about it." I was about to say something when the intercom came on.

"Sergeant Yamada and Corporal Kensington to the briefing room" a male voice said and I sighed

"Off to work." I said getting up.

"Stay safe." Ray said I nodded taking my brothers charm in my hand, before exiting the room and heading to the briefing room in the main building.

"Ah sergeant, corporal good to see you." said MSG, we both stopped and saluted "at ease" he said before continuing when we got up to the front of the briefing room. "A new situation has came up. The intelligence from the other day, we werent able to conferm it at the time, but Iranian solders have been camping in the town nearby has been confirmed. I want you and your troop to go in and secure a HQ in the town here," he pointed to a building on the map three blocks from the north east corner of the city. "It is a three story building you need to get the two buildings on the side," he pointed to the two building next to the HQ. "secure it, before your radio it in those two have the most threat to the new HQ." he finished. "You'll be heading out first thing tomorrow. Meet in the armory at 0600 hours" first sergeant said "sir yes sir" we cores again, _damn that's annoying,_ before heading back the hospital wing.

"What did they want?" Ray asked as soon as I was back in his room.

"My troop has a mission, starts first thing tomorrow." I said sitting on the small couch.

"Great, that meens I have no one to mess with tomorrow." He joked "But sceriously you should head to bed soon. It's aready 10."

"I know, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I wont beable to see you before I leave toromrrow."

"Well you saw me, now go get some sleep." He said his voice half demanding half joking.

"Alright, alright I'm going. I'll see you when we get back." I got up and gave him a hug before heading back to my quarters. In my room I quickly dressed in my PJ's before climbing in and falling asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please press that button down there and review, please for me. Hope you guys liked the story. I will try to have the next chapter up by Thursday, Friday by the latest. Don't forget to vote, keep or change. See ya guys latter.**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**As promised here is Chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy. Question from the last chapter is still up, please let me know if I should change it. If you have no idea as to what I'm talking about go read the A.N. in the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of it's characters.**

Waking up to my alarm the next morning I quickly got up to get dressed. Now in my uniform my helmet still on the desk, I pulled my dog tags out from under my jacket and kissed the good luck charm before placing it back under my jacket. I grabbed my helmet before heading out the door and down to the lobby where I meet up with Sarah.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yeah just need to stop by the hospital wing real quick." I said

"Oh so you can say good bye to your boyfriend." she teased

"He's not my boyfriend." I deafened as we walked in that direction.

"I might have been disoriented but I remember the panic in your voice when you were trying to find out what happened to him.'"What happed to Ray?'" she mocked me I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks

"Just don't say anything to him, ok?" I said

"Ha knew it. You like Ray. You like Ray" she said in a sing song voice.

"Just shut up about it will you." She just laughed as we entered the hospital wing. Quickly finding his room I pushed open the door.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he replied back "coming to say goodbye?" he asked

"Yeah we have to set up a HQ in the town" I replied walking over and sitting down next to him.

"You'll be a great leader." he said noticing my nerviness.

"You really think so?" I asked

"Who's the one who lead a revolution, via a band and got to Madison Square garden with it?" he said

"But that's high school this life or death." I contradicted him.

"All in all, in the end it's the same thing and you will still be a great leader" he said

"Thanks" I said and hugged him.

We broke apart to the sound of someone clearing their thought. I looked over to see Sarah standing in the door way. "We got to go." She said and I nodded.

"Come back soon so I will have someone to pick on" Ray said. "Ha ha." I said dryly before heading to the door.

In the armory Sarah and I met up with the new troop.

"Good to see that everyone made it on time. Load up on supplies and head out to the trucks." I ordered. "Yes maims" rang out though the room before everyone separated to grab their own ammo. Slinging my M-16 over my shoulder I grabbed a back pack and filled it with extra ammo, a few granola bars and water before putting magazines for my M-16 and a magnum in the pockets of my jacket, sliding a loaded magnum into the extra holster strapped to my right thigh. Then putting a few grenades in the slots on my belt. You would be surprised how much room and different spots to put things there is in this uniform. Grabbing a walk talky before we left.

A short drive later and were being dropped off on the outskirts of the town. Grabbing the map from my breast pocket, and setting down on. "Alright we are here" I said pointing to the spot on the map where we are positioned. "We are going to go through this ally back behind this building before hitting building number one." I pointed the building on the right side of the soon to be HQ. "Stevenson, Blue, and Chance you will be stationed on the roof as look outs. Then we will move to building two" I pointed to the building on the other side of the HQ. "Jackson, Smith and Mackenzie you will be based there. The rest of you will be with me heading to building three and make that our HQ. You'll be ether posted on the first level or the roof. We call in for reinforcements and our job is done. Sounds simple enough?" A course of 'yes maims' rang out. "Kensington, Edwards you stay with me no matter what." They nodded and I put away the map and grabbed my gun and we made our way into the city. 

We made it to the first building without running into anything which is both good and bad. Good that we haven't had to shoot anyone yet. Bad because that means they're hiding somewhere. We stopped at the back door of building 1, Henderson waiting for the queue to knock the door down. I nodded in his direction and he rammed the door with his shoulder knocking it down in one try. Everyone rushed in guns raised shouting clear as they went though each room finding them empty. Soon all of the bottom floor rooms were clear, and I gave the signal to move up stairs and in a line they moved though the building. After a few minutes the whole building was clear and the look outs set up. "Let's move to the next building." I ordered and we moved out to the next building. Henderson again waiting for my queue I gave it and us barged in. again the first floor was empty. "I don't like this." I mumbled.

"I know something's off" Said Sarah from behind me.

"I'm going to go up first. I don't want to risk any lives." I said determined.

"Who said its going risk any lives?" she asked looking at me.

"I just have a bad feeling." I said starting up the stairs. Creeping around the corner my gun raised. Footsteps of my troop come up behind me slowly. I raised my hand in a fist telling them to stop, when I heard voices come from down the hall. Slowly walking down the hall I snuck up to the cracked open door at the end of the hall. I looked back to the troop and gave a nod. They came up next to me and looked to Sarah and she nodded. I barged into the room. "Freeze! Hands in the air!" I yelled at the men who were standing in a circle, cloths covering most of their faces. All of them holding an AK-47 "drop the weapons!" I yield at them. They didn't drop them but raised their hands with their weapons above their hands. The next thing happened to fast, a gun went off, a good 5 or 6 shots fired I had no clue as to who had fired them until I felt myself fly back a stinging in my right shoulder. More shots were fired and one of the Islamic men fell. The rest were on their knees guns kicked away with at least two guns trained for their head.

"Stella! Are you ok?" Sarah asked rushing up and kneeling by my side as I sat up.

"Yeah I think it just hit the vest." I said putting my hand to the vest pulling the built out of the vest. Another inch and it would have been in my arm. "I'll be fine. It will be a nasty burse, but I'll live. Get these guys restrained and well take 'em back to HB." I said and stood up "Let's move." I said and we all moved to the last building leaving the look outs. "Go Henderson" I said as we approached the building.

Knocking down the door we all barged in. Once the bottom level was clear I turned to the solders holding the captured Islamic men. "Put them in the closet" I ordered them and they nodded. The sound of the door closing and locking gave me the signal to move ahead again leading the troops up the stairs. Stopping half way up I gave the command to wait, going ahead to take a look around the corner then had them follow me again. I entered the only room on that level and scoped it out halfway through the room there seemed to be no one. But then again I have a knack for speaking to early. I caught the movement in the corner of my eye but before I could register what it was, I was shoved into the cabinets behind me by a man who I couldn't see his face. When I shoved him away from me I noticed 5 Islamic guys standing at the far end of the room another on the ground probably dead. There was open fire between my troops and the men, I couldn't move from my position against the cabinets for some reason so I watch as a few Americans were hit and went down and then a few of their went down then finally the last of the Islamic fell and I'm able to taking my full surroundings. Moving from against the cabinet to against the wall I looked on as Sarah and two others cheeked the downed solders while a few others checked the Islamic.

"There alive but barley." Sarah said and I turned to the others they shook their heads no which means they didn't survive. I looked back to Sarah her eyes were wide and they were trained on my side. I looked down to find that it wasn't something at my side she was looking at but in my side. A knife was sticking half way out of my side, must have been from the guy who shoved me into the cabinets. Funny thing I can't even feel it.

"Oh how did that..." I trailed off slowly shaking my head. "Corporal radio HB get us a ride home and tell the boys in the other building to meet on the roof for evac." I ordered but she didn't move "Corporal!" she jumped "Now!" That got her moving getting out the walkie talkie and starting speaking into it. Pulling a cloth out of a pocket I reached down and grabbed the handle of the knife, before giving it a hard tug wincing as it was removed from my side. Placing the cloth over the wound pressing hard as it started to bleed.

"E.T.A. 10 minutes"

"Ok well let's get these boys up to the roof." I said

"Do you need any help?" Sarah asked me I shook my head no, as I rapped a bandage around my waist to keep the cloth in place.

"Go help with the others." I told her and she nodded. After 7 minutes we got almost everyone up to the roof but one of the wounded. I stayed on the third floor not wanting to leave anyone behind.

"Serge" A panicked voice came over the radio.

"What is it?" I replied back "We have three unidentified vehicles heading our way." he said. 'Oh shit.'

"Ok keep your heads low till the helicopters get there. That goes for everyone." I ordered "yes maim" the echoed around me. They had just gotten the last of the wounded up on to the roof but no way would they be able to load everyone up intimae before they get here. "Corporal stay here for a moment." I said as the last solder went onto the roof. "Yes maim" she said "I'm going to do something, and you won't like it." A puzzled expression looked back at me. "I'm going to buy you more time, no way are you going to get everyone aboard before hell brakes lose."

"Well I'll stay with you."

"No they need someone to lead them they will have no one."

"They have Ray"

"Their sending him home" I almost yelled.

"What?"

"Their sending them home cause of his leg. They need someone to lead them and I'm putting you in charge." I pulled out my dog tags and took off the luck charm and handed it to her. "Give this to ray tell him to give it back to my brothers. And that I'm sorry." I said you could hear the helicopter blades in the distance but much worse you could hear the trucks pull up front. "Go."

"I'm not leaving without you." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"That was not a recommendation. That was my final order get them out! Go!" I shouted at her shoving my back-pack into her hands. Tears of my own springing to my eyes. With that, she took off up the stairs and onto the roof where the helicopter was about to land right as the pounding of feet entered the building from below.

Walking down the steps to the second level I pulled out my magnum and once I spotted the first of the men I pulled the trigger hitting two of the men before running down the other hall way. Before I was met with a gun pointed at my head. Smiling dropped the gun and pulled out a grenade from my waist, the smug grin on his face dropped as he stepped back a little but didn't lower his gun. As the sound of the helicopter blades drifted off into the distance, I pulled the pin.

**Please don't kill me. And spoiler that's not the last you'll be seeing of Stella. Hope you guys liked the chapter anyway. Review please and I'll see you guys next time.**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day, I'm on fire. Any way thanks to all of you who reviewed; **

**Readingcutie428: even the best of stories has a cliffhanger or two in them **

**DramaQueen127: I'm glad you ended up liking it, and even though you thought you would hate it you still gave it a shot, thanks for that.**

**CaitynGeller4ever: Thank you so much for your reviews, I always look forward to seeing what you have to say on the new chapter. I'm glad you like my story so much to give a review for every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Lemonade Mouth, but if I did it would not be on Disney Channel and probably end up almost like this story. But sadly I don't own it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sarah P.O.V<p>

I rushed out onto the roof as the helicopter touched down. "Corporal where's your Sergeant?" A helicopter assistant said hoping out and meeting me half way as the blades slowed. Everyone was looking at me.

"Buying us some time she handed control over to me." I said as gun fire started up below us, I clutched the charm in my hand. "We don't have much time let's get these men loaded up." No one moved "Move!" I yelled getting everyone up and moving. After a few minutes everyone was loaded and the helicopter was warming up again getting ready to take off again. I looked to the door to the roof trough the glass of the door one last time hoping to see Stell come though in a last minute effort to get out. We slowly lifted off the roof, once we were about 20 yards from the roof an explosion went off from the second story. Everything happened in slow motion after that the explosion going off. Then a few minutes later the building caved in on itself in a puff of smoke and dust that's when the helicopter turned and headed back to HB. I looked to the others grim faces I know I should say something. I stood grabbing a handle from the roof having to slouch a little cause of the low ceiling.

"Serge gave her life today to protect yours. Keep that in mind as you move on from this. I know you all only met her today, she only knew you for just as long and she still gave her life for you. We should all keep her in our hearts and minds both in and out off battle. Remember how she led you as the fearless leader she was. Let's have a moment of silence for Sergeant Stella Lynn Yamada." I said and we all bowed our heads. After a minute I lifted my head "thank you" I said before sitting again. Henderson who is sitting next to me put a hand on my shoulder and offered a sad smile which I returned looking down into my hands which still held the medallion she gave me to give to Ray.

We landed the closest we could get to the hospital before unloading the wounded. The hospital staff took over from there, _I should visit Ray tell him what happened_ I thought before heading to the hospital myself.

When I got to Ray's room he was sitting reading what looked like an old high school news paper. The paper blocking my view of his face. "Ray" I said quietly. He set down the paper a smile on his face before it disappeared again no drought because of the look on my face.

"Hey Sarah I wasn't expecting you guys back till later tonight." he said "Where's Stell?" I took that as a cue to sit in the chair next to his bed looking down so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes. "Sarah?" he asked again. A single tear fell down my cheek. "No." he said getting a clue. "No!" he said again.

"I'm sorry Ray I tried to stop her but she was thinking about the safety of the troop before her own safety." I looked up; it was hard to contain the tears now. "She stayed behind so we could get out." He was in tears now.

"Well there's a chance that she could still be alive." I just shook my head.

"She must have set off a grenade or something as we were lifting off there was an explosion and the whole building caved in." I told him he looked down. "She told me to give this to you. That you would give it back to her brothers for her." I said setting the medallion on the bed next to him. He looked down at it picking it up. He nodded; I could see that he was trying to hold back tears. "I'll let you be." I said walking out into the hall shutting the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Rays P.O.V<p>

_Later that night_

_I can't believe it. She's gone. Just like that._ I thought looking at the medallion in my hand. _Who's going to tell her family or the group?_ I thought as I made my way to my quarters, a nurse had come in a few minutes after Sarah left to discharge me and to give me a temporary cane to use until I buy my own to use, they decided their sending me back home tomorrow night. Once I got to my room I slowly started making my way around my room grabbing my personal belongings and putting them into my bag. I was half way done when a knock came from the door.

"Come in" I said not bothering to turn my head.

"Ray" MSG said I turned to address him. "I know you already heard about today's incident. And I know you were close to her." I nodded in reply and he continued. "We had sent out reinforcements to look for anything. Now I'm not completely sure it's her but they did find a body."

"Are you sure it was her?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Were not a hundred percent but, we found these around the neck." He said holding out his hand. Placing mine under his he let go of the items and they fell into my hand. What I saw was the only thing that could have placed her, her dog tags.

"You said you weren't a hundred percent sure. Why?" I asked fiddling with the dog tags.

"The body was badly burnt. We were not able to get any DNA off of it. I'm sorry son but as of right now we're calming the body as hers. Until we can find any evidence that it's not." He said.

"Thank you Sir. For letting me know." I said felling the tears spring to my eyes. Any hope of finding her was gone.

"Now I hate to say this but, we need someone to tell her family and since you knew her so well I was thinking that" he started.

"You want me to do it." I cut him off knowing already what he was about to ask.

"Yes but only because you knew her so well and your already heading home anyway." He walked over to my desk and looking at the pictures I have sitting there. Some of which are recent ones of Stella and I and another one of the whole troop.

"I will be honored to do it sir." I said causing him to look up at me

"Good, good. And would you take her stuff back to her family as well you know pack it." I just nodded he gave me a pat on the shoulder before setting something down on the table then leaving. Walking over to the table I looked at what it was he had set down. Sitting there was a key, no doubt the spare key to Stella's room.

Once I finished packing my things, I walked across the hall way over to Stell's room. Sliding the key into place I slowly turned it. As the door inched open I couldn't help but hope Stella was lying on her bed listening to a copy of one of Lemonade Mouth's CDs. Waiting for me, so we could go to our end of the week movie night we had with some others from the Troop. As soon as I was in the door the smell hit me, her smell, the one that smelled of strawberries and vanilla, the smell I could never stop loving. Once I got a hold of myself I started looking around the room at the different pictures she had out. On her desk were a few with the band and the troop. I saw a photo that she also kept in her helmet of her and the band at Madison Square Garden. Walking over to the drawer next to her bed, I saw a copy of the picture that I have in my room of me and her standing in full uniform next to a chopper. Sarah had somehow managed to sneak a camera with her to take a few pictures and she somehow got one of Stell and me smiling at each other looking into each other's eyes. That was the day I found out I had fallen in love with the short rebel. It broke my heart when I found out about the ambush from Sarah.

Sitting down on her bed I looked around at the room that she once lived in. Wishing she was still here. I didn't know I was crying till I put my head in my hands and felt the wetness on my cheeks.

I don't even know how long I have been crying for before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Rising my head I saw Sarah sitting there offering a sad smile when she saw my face.

"You know she liked you too Ray." She said and I looked up at her in surprise. "It was only recently that I found out. When we had come in after the road mine incident, she wouldn't stop asking if you were ok or not until I answered her. I can't help but blame myself for not dragging her ass out to the helicopter with me, and not let her stay behind like that."

"It's not your fault Sarah. She made the decisions to stay behind. You couldn't have done anything about it." I said trying to make her understand that she shouldn't be blaming herself.

"I know that but I still feel guilty for just leaving her there." She said this time it was her turn to put her head in her hands.

"We all feel guilty in one way or another." I admitted. It was true I wish I was there to help out.

"How's that?" she questioned looking up.

"I wish that bomb didn't go off and that mission the other day had gone well so I could have been out there with you guys to help out." I admitted to the taller woman. She stayed quiet for a while. "Look it's getting late why don't you head off to bed."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have a few more things to take care of in here. Listen I leave tomorrow night. Why don't we go see a movie tomorrow or something? Just hangout before I have to leave."

"Ok sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said before getting up and leaving.

Getting up I walked over to her closet and looked inside quickly finding her duffle and started packing all her clothes, which didn't take long cause were only allowed so much clothes, followed by the picture frames, and other assorted items I found in her room. Taking one last look though her room making sure to check for any hiding spots she may have had before grabbing her duffle and my cane, that was resting up against the wall next to the door, and walked out into the hall way. Looking one last time into the room before closing it and locking it. Back in my room I set her duffle next to mine next to the door before lying on my bed. As I lay in the dark room I let all the news from today hit me. From being set home, and probably will have to walk with a limp for the rest of my life, to finding about Stell. It finally all just sank in and the tears started coming and I didn't stop them. I cried for almost an hour before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that chapter is done. I know some of you guys wanted Ray to stay, but I wanted someone who the group and her family would know to tell them the news, wouldn't you want that. Someone you knew telling you a loved one died instead of a complete stranger. (((((((skip if you don't want a spoiler ((((((((((Stella's not dead they just don't know it))))))))) Keep the Reviews coming guys, I am loving the suport. Well until the next chapter…<strong>

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** I'm back. Ok guys so here is chapter 7 um I think I'm going to start doing the shout outs for now on, so if you guys want a shout out from your truly then when you finish reading hit that little button at the bottom and review. As for the reviewers from last chapter:**

** CaitlynGeller4ever: that was by far the cutest thing I have ever read in substitute to a cuss word. And as for your questions, I believe I still have some more chapters I could get out of this story, as for a sequel, that's still up for decision.**

** Dramaqueen127: I'm always glad to hear the outcome of my chapters even if they made you sad.**

** Readingcutie428: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're liking the story.**

** Now I was reading over the last couple of chapters and I realized that I had made a slight mistake. I had wrought design and not decision, if you guys noticed that, I am sorry I let that one slip. No w I'm going to stop my babbling and let you get to reading.**

** Disclaimer: no improvement has been made on my plain on making me the owner of Lemonade Mouth, so sadly I still don't own it or any of the characters. **

** Oh last minutes little blip, towards the end it does get a little violent, thought I should warn you guys first.**

_**Two days latter**_

**Ray's P.O.V.**

It's amazing what can happen in two days. So far I found out I was being shipped home, Stella had died, and now I'm standing in front of the Yamada residence, her dog tags and medallion in my pocket, her duffle slung over my shoulder, and nerves like you couldn't believe. I had called my parents Friday before I left, letting them know that I was coming home and of what I had to do as soon as I got back. When I walked in to my house after the trip I was greeted by a tackle form my mother and older sister, Carter, and a little gift from my dad. He had gone out and bought a custom cane with a soccer ball as the handle, I was glad to get rid of the cane the military gave me for one it wasn't the right height and two it made my hand hurt.

Now I'm standing in front of the Yamada house hold dressed in my dress uniform only used for special occasions, several cars parked out front, all of which I recognize as Scott's, Wen's and Charlie's, the smell of a barbeque and laughter drifted from the back of the house.

Taking a deep breath I walked to the front door and rang the door bell. After a few minutes a smiling Scott opened the door. "Hey, I was just filling in the gang about what happened. Shouldn't you be resting or something?"

"I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Yamada." His smile dropped noticing my seriousness.

**No one's P.O.V. few minutes before.**

"Scott, you've been in touch with Ray lately. How has he been?" Wen asked from seat next to Olivia and Mo once the laughter died down. The gang was over for another BBQ the Yamahas had to keep in touch with everyone. The group plus Mrs. Yamada and the twins had taken the lawn chairs and brought them into a circle so they could see each other.

Scott, who was seated next to Mo and Drew, took in a breath. "He's actually coming home."

"What?" Olivia almost choked on her drink. "Why?"

Scott looked to Mr. Yamada, who was standing at the barbeque. "You didn't tell them about it?" he asked the older man.

"No, this is the first time that we've seen you guys since we got the call." Mr. Yamada answered.

"Would you tell us why Ray is coming home already?" Charlie said from his spot in-between Olivia and Timmy.

"On Wednesday, Stella's and Ray's troop went out on a scouting of a town, now luckily Stell had been kept at the base in the hospital wing with a fever, but half way there they hit a road mine. Only Ray and another troop member were lucky enough to survive it. The other troop member with a mere concussion, but Ray ended up with a piece of shrapnel in his leg. They said there was too much damage to repair. So they sent him home to recover. He should actually be arriving today." Scott finished the explanation right before the door bell rang. Trying to avoid any more questions Scott quickly got up. I'll get it Mr. and Mrs. Yamada." He said before heading back inside to answer the door.

"When did you guys find out?" Olivia questioned.

"Stella had called us that night about it. There wasn't much too it." Mrs. Yamada answered her. Mo was about to ask a question when Scott came back outside, his face a white as a sheet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamada doors for you." He said pointing inside. Mr. Yamada quickly shut off the grill before following his wife inside, Scott closing the door behind them.

"Scott who was that?" Mo questioned him.

"Boys why don't you go and hang out over there." Scott pointed to the farthest part of the yard. Grumbling about wanting to be a part of the adult conversation they followed what he said.

"Ok spill." Wen said once they were all in a tight circle.

"It was Ray at the door." Quizzical looks greeted his. "He was dressed in his dress uniform and wanted to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Yamada." Realization set in each of their faces.

"Oh no that usually only means one thing right?" Olivia spoke.

"Let's hope it's not for that reason. All we need to do is wait and see."

**Ray's P.O.V.**

Scott had left to go grab Mr. and Mrs. Yamada I just stood in the door way waiting for them to come back inside.

"Ray what's this about?" Mr. Yamada questioned as they both walked in. I could see Scott closing the back door behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamada," I sighed there was no easy way of saying this. "Please sit down. There is truly no easy way out of this." I set her bag down by the couch moving to stand in front of the now sitting couple on the couch.

"Ray, what happened?" Mrs. Yamada asked.

"I'm sorry, but there has been an accident." I took a deep breath trying to steady my nerves. "On her last mission Sergeant Stella Lynn Yamada and her troop, was to set up a head quarters in a building in a nearby town, this task was completed and as they waited for evac, they were ambushed." At this point I could see the tears in both of their eyes. "Traveling by car the terrorist came and ambushed the team before the helicopter could arrive. Making quick actions to save her team, which a few were badly wounded, sent them to the roof to get evaced." I had to stop and take a breath to keep my voice level, Mrs. Yamada was silently crying, as her husband tried to comfort her while holding back tears of his own. My own tears threatening to spill. "As the helicopter lifted off the roof there was an explosion within the building followed shortly by the building collapsing. I am so sorry." I finished and placed her dog tags and medallion on the table in front of us, on the side closest to them. "And the duffels hers" I said pointing to the duffle on the ground.

Mrs. Yamada picked up Stella's dog tags and examined them in her hand. "My baby girl" she whispered as the first tears fell down my cheeks.

"Thank you Ray. For being there for her out there." Mr. Yamada said looking me strait in the eye.

"I just wish I could have been there when she really needed me." I said looking down at the cane I held in my hand.

"You did the best that you could, never doubt that." He said standing and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Sir. It was an honor to know and work with your daughter." I offered my hand to him but he declined it, pulling me in to a hug instead.

When he released he had tears running down his cheeks. He looked down at the table and saw the medallion. "Was this with her when she…" he trailed off.

"No she had given it to a team mate and close friend of ours right before she sent them off. Saying something about giving it back to the twins." I sniffed trying to get rid of the running nose.

"The boys had asked me to help buy this before Stell had left. I didn't know what it was at the time but I guess I do know." He said twirling it in his hand. "I guess I should go tell them about it." He looked at his wife who was still sitting there staring at the dog tags tears rolling down her cheeks, he got down to eye level with her. "Ann" he said softly causing her to look up.

"Rob" she sobbed "our baby girl is gone."

"I know sweetie, I know, well be alright, we can make it through this. You, me Timmy and Drew. We can all make it passed this. In time we will heal." I could tell he was trying to stay strong for his wife. I kinda felt bad, he still had to go tell Timmy and Drew their only sister is dead.

A few minutes past of Mr. Yamada whispering comforting words to his wife before they both stood up and moved to the back yard. Stopping at the door way only to spot where the twins where located in the yard. I followed out only a few seconds after, sitting at one of the empty lawn chairs by the former band, placing my head in my hands trying to keep the crying at bay.

"Ray, what's going on?" Mo asked trying to figure out what has been happening the past few minutes.

I looked up shook my head. As if on cue one of the twins shouted,

"No she promised she would come back!" I looked over to them and saw one of the twins heading towards the house followed by the other.

"Drew come back." I guess it was Timmy who called after him. Mrs. Yamada tried to follow the two boys but Mr. Yamada held her back shaking his head. A few seconds after that the sound of a door slamming from inside ran though the air. I looked back at the group, Olivia and Mo had tears in their eyes.

"How?" Wen asked.

"They were ambushed on a mission, they were waiting for evac to arrive, they had wounded and she knew I took a few more minutes for them to load them up, but the attackers were already entering the building." By know the whole group has tears in their eyes. "She ended up setting off a grenade to buy them enough time, ending up in the whole building collapsing. Stell didn't make it out in time

"Sacrifice one to save the others." Wen mumbled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Did them. Did they find… you know" Olivia choked out.

"They believe they did." I said knowing exactly what she was talking about. The tears in Olivia's eyes finally fell and she buried her head into Wen's shoulder.

"Wait what do you mean 'They believe' do they know it's her or not?" Charlie asked you could hear the anger rise in his voice.

"They found a body with her tags on it but it's hard to tell if it's truly hers or not, and they can't run DNA test cause of how badly it was burnt. They are clamming it as hers until evidence shows them otherwise." That's when Mo lost it and dived into Scott's shoulder.

"So that's it. Just like that we lost a friend. Gone in two seconds." Wen said everyone nodded.

"No one's asked this yet but how are you holding up Ray?" Scott asked looking at me. See I had told him that I was falling for Stell the night I found out myself.

"It's a pain in the ass but I'm hanging in there. It's just really hard to cope with everything; I had gotten all bad news that day it was like nothing went right." I said rubbing my face with my hands. "From leaning I will probably walk with a limp for the rest of my life to the girl I was falling in love for dyeing." There were gasps from several of other members. "Oh yeah you guys didn't know about that." I chucked dryly.

"You liked Stell, Ray?" Mo asked looking up from Scott's shoulder.

"Liked as if more like loved her. I crushed me when I found out about the ambush from

Sarah."

"I'm so sorry Ray." Mo said I just shrugged.

"There is nothing you could have done about it, no matter how hard you tried there was nothing you could do." I told her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Timmy came back outside. "He's locked himself in her room I can't get him out." He said sitting down next to me in defeat.

"Which one is hers?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a quizzical look.

"First one on the right. Why?" he asked as I stood up.

"I think I'm going to go talk with him see if I can get him to come down." I said before heading inside. Making my way slowly up the stairs and to the first bed room on the right, before knocking on it lightly.

"I told you to go away Timmy I don't want to talk to you right know." He yelled from the other side of the door.

"How about an x-soldier. Will you be willing to talk to him?" I said though the door. After a few seconds the door clicked open and his head popped out.

"What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"Just some man to man talking. Looks like you could use it." I said offering him a small smile. My smile became just a little bit wider when he opened the door so I could walk into the room. The walls were decorated in posters of different bands some of the posters were of Lemonade mouth themselves. Pictures hung from different spots throughout the room some on the desk and drawers and others hanging off the walls.

"I like to come in here whenever I want to think or if I'm just missing her." Drew spoke up causing me to look away from the walls and focused on why I'm actually in this room, to talk to Drew. "It helps me feel closer to her in here."

"Listen, Drew, I know what you're going though right now…."

"No you don't, she promised that she would come back. She said she would and now she's gone." His voice faded towards the end as tears started streaming down his face.

"I know, it feels like you were abandoned right?" he nodded I grabbed both of his shoulder and looked him strait in the eye. "Its how everyone feels after someone close to them dies. They feel like that person abandoned them for something better. But trust me; your sister did not want to leave you. She left to save others. She died a hero. Now are you going to be tough and hold strong while your family is down?" he nodded "Good" I realest his shoulders

"Thanks Ray for the help."

"No problem kid any time." I offered him a smile which he gladly returned back, before we both headed back down stairs.

"You were actually able to get him out?" Mr. Yamada asked. "When he goes up there we can't even get him to come down to dinner."

"Sometimes you just need the right words for something to work." I said before looking at the clock. "I must be leaving so sorry wish I could stay longer."

"Go Ray well be fine" Mr. Yamada said

"Thank you Sir" I said before heading out the door.

"Oh and Ray?" he called before I was out the door all the way. I turned and looked at the older man. "You're welcome anytime here."

"Thank you" I said before slipping out of the door all the way closing it behind me.

** Stella's P.O.V.**

As my mind slowly lifted out of the fog, as a dull thud ran though both my side and my head, I'm able to get a better since of my surroundings, at first I thought it was just a dark room, but then the smell hit me, smell of blood and something else I couldn't tell what. As I slowly sat up and my eyes adjusted to the dark, I was able to get a better look at the room. It was a small concrete room with no window, and one door that looked to be heavily locked. The room looked like it had been used before to store prisoners, chains hung from the wall about three feet up ending in what looked like shackles, and by the look of the walls they didn't tread them too nicely. My right hand flew up to my head as the pounding headache got worse, once it died down again I thought back to how I ended up here.

Running down the hall from the men I just shot at before running into another man pointing a gun at my head. Silently I dropped my gun before retrieving a grenade and pulling the pin. I remember the scared look on his face vanishing and turning in to a smug grin before everything had gone black.

Trying to remember what happened after that I put both of my head in my hands trying my hardest to remember only receiving black.

I looked up when the locks on the door clicked and the door swung open before three men walked in. Two of them walked over and grabbed my arms forcing me to stand before pinning me to the wall. I being myself tried to fight them off but the sudden movement made my head pound so hard I had to fight to stay conscious. The two buffoons stood off to the side still holding tightly onto my arms so I could see the third man, no doubly the leader. In three steps he was standing in front of me, his right hand under my chin trying to make me look up at him, but I looked to the side trying to avoid his gaze. In one quick movement he grabbed my chin in a tight hold forcing me to look up at him.

"Feisty. You'll learn quickly to get rid of that. Do you know why I have brought you here?" His voice turned to one filled with hatred. "Because of people like you, my brother is dead. So this is my time for revenge."

"And you think killing me will fulfill that? Please." I rolled me eyes but soon recreated it as his hand came in contact with my right cheek.

"You will learn some respect." He barked in my face. I spat in his face. I don't care what he does to me he will never break this spirit.

"What you need to learn is how to use mouth wash, ever heard of it." That earned a punch to the stomach. I could tell the scab on my side broke open as a rush of warm liquid soaked my already ruined shirt. As I gasped to regain the airflow to my lungs he continued.

"You may think you can't be broken but trust me, when I'm done you'll be begging for me to kill you." Without even looking at him I could tell he had an evil little smirk on his face. This will wipe it off.

"You and you buddies can all go to hell, and trust me when I say this; you'll never be able to brake me. You're going to regret messing with me." He punched me in the stomach again right before the two buffoons dropped me causing me to land hard on my side. I looked up to the leader right as he brought his foot back sending it into the side of my head.

"That's only the beginning." I heard before completely losing conscious.

**She's alive! Ok guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill, hit that button down there and review. Until next time…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated in like a week and a half, but I'm back and with a new chapter. I'm going to try to keep to a schedule and update every Saturday night, even though it's already Sunday morning for me right now, ha-ha. Anyway now for the reviews:**

**Readingcutie428: I know it's always hard to see families after something bad happened like that, I had a serious self debate on wither I was going to have Ray do it or someone else.**

**CaitlynGeller4ever: At least I know that your reading, thanks for letting me know though. And I don't mind questions at all, if you or anyone has a question, put it in the review or PM me I don't mind at all to answer your questions.**

**DramaQueen127: I don't try to make you guys cry, but at least I know my writing is good enough to do that though. YES RAYELLA FOREVER! :D I hope they do have a second movie and they have Rayella in it.**

**Guest: whoever you are when I read your comment I was literally in the best moods that I've had in a while. Thank you so much for reviewing. And thank you to those who have favorite and alerted I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: My plain to make Lemonade Mouth mine is still on the drawing board, and is hopefully going to be put into action soon, but until then I still don't own it, or any of the songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Ray's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I've been back in Mesa, and things have not been easy. Stell's family has been busy with funeral arrangements that are planned for a week from now; the only good thing that comes out of it is that Sarah gets to come out for a few days for the funeral. Right now I'm heading over to Dante's to hang out with Scott and the rest of his group.

"Hey Ray" Scott called over when I walked through the front doors, causing the rest of the group to look up. They all smiled towards me as I walked over. Round the table it went Scott, Mo, Olivia, Wen, Charlie, and then an empty chair.

"Hey Ray, how have you been?" Mo asked as I took a seat in-between Scott and Charlie, and I picked up a piece of pizza.

"I've had better days, but what about you guys how have you been holding up?" I asked looking around the table; their eyes were all down casted looking at their plates.

"It's hard, but we're making it though. The band was actually thinking about playing at the funeral, and…" Wen started but trailed off.

"And we were thinking about starting up the band again, performing some gigs around the town." Scott finished for him, causing me to almost choke on the pizza. "Continue the legacy that she started."

"How are you going to do that?" I asked clearing my throat.

"We were thinking that in some of our songs like More Than a Band or Somebody, we leave her parts empty, like a reminder that she will always have a spot in the band. For some of the songs her part is just too big to leave open so that will have to be filled."Mo explained "we were thinking having Olivia and I would share her part, you know?"

"And Scott is staying on the guitar." Wen said. "And we are even in the process of a few new songs." I nodded slowly looking down at the table taking in the information.

"Is it alright if I ask a favor of you guys?"

"Yeah sure" Wen said and they all leaned in slightly.

"I want to sing something the funeral but I need your help." I asked "I've been working on it since the plane ride here. I already have the parts and everything." I pulled out the pages I had folded in my pocket.

"Yeah we would be glad to help." Olivia said.

"Thanks guys, for everything." I said and we all fell silent.

"We all miss her Ray." Scott said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I always hate how you can do that." I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"I've known you since kindergarten, were practically brothers." He said.

"It's just hard thinking that if I was there I could have helped out and maybe things would be different."

"There's nothing you could do to change that day, besides knowing Stell and how stubborn she is she would have done it no matter if you were there or no." Olivia said.

"I know, I know. I wish I had told her sooner about how I felt" I let my head rest in my hands, trying my best to not cry in front of everybody.

Everyone was quite for a few minutes and I finally couldn't take it anymore. Standing I grabbed my cane. "I gotta go I'll see you guys later." I said before walking out to my car.

Once in the safety of my car I placed my head on the steering wheel and let it go, just cried, let all my feelings go. I don't know how long it was before I pulled myself together and drove home.

* * *

><p>Week later<p>

Today was the funeral, and I'm going around my room making sure I had everything, when I looked down at my desk and saw the picture of Stella and me. I looked at it remembering the day, before sticking it in the breast pocket of my dress jacket.

"Ray, there here." My mother called from down stairs.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." I shouted back before grabbing the papers that lay on the desk and limping over to where my cane sat by my bed. Walking down stairs I saw Scott and the rest of the band standing in the living room, Scott, Charlie, and Wen all in black tuxes, Mo in a strapless black dress that stopped at her knees, and Olivia dress had one shoulder strap and went down about mid thigh

"You look really nice, Ray" Mo comments when she noticed me walking down.

"You ready?" Scott asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and we walked out to Scott's car.

Twenty minutes later were pulling into the church the ceremony was being held in, people standing outside chatting with one-another. Most of the people I didn't know, but guessed them to be family members, others I recognized from around Mesa High, the A.V. team, journalist, and other groups from the 'underground'.

"Ray!" I heard someone call as I climbed out of Scott's car, barley managing to catch the blond that flew into my arms.

"Sarah, it's good to see you." I said hugging her tightly. "How long have you been here?" I asked releasing her to look her in her tear filled eyes.

"I just got here." She said.

"Ray who's this?" I heard Scott ask. Looking over I noticed the rest of the band was standing there.

"Hey guys, this is Sarah, one of Stell's and my troop members, Sarah was the last one to see Stell." I explained. "Sarah this is…"

"Lemonade Mouth" she says finishing my sentence. "I was a big fan during High school."

"Nice to meet you Sarah," Mo said. "Wish we could stay and talk but we have to go set up." Sarah nodded and they walked off towards the church.

"How is it out there?" I ask when they were out of sight.

"Different, defiantly different." She said right before the church bells rang.

"I'm glad to see you, Sarah. Its hard being out here with no one to talk to that knows what you've been though." I said as we walked with the rest of the people heading inside.

"Yeah, even overseas it's hard to find someone good to talk too." We made our way to our seats towards the front on the left side next to the band. The room had high ceilings, with huge stain glass windows behind the stage in the front. On the stage over to the left was all of the bands equipment, set up and ready to play. On the right side of the stage was a podium with a microphone sitting on top. But in the very center of the stage was a closed coffin with a picture of a Smiling picture of Stell in her military uniform.

Once everybody was seated the pasture walked to the front and started talking, before I knew it people were standing to talk about Stell. After a few family members talked the band stood and walked towards the stage, when they reached it, Olivia split off heading to the stand, and began to speak while the band set up.

"Stella, was always a happy person, you were lucky if you were able to meet her in person. I'm glad to be one of the few she called her best friends. She was one of those people, that once you meet them, you won't be able to forget them, and Stella will always have a place in our hearts. And we will always remember what she stood for, who she gave a voice to, the people who were being trampled and bullied. Without Stella, Lemonade Mouth would have not of happened and that we all need to keep holding on." She finished and took the microphone over to the empty stand, before Scott hit the first notes of the song.

_You're not alone, _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side, you know __I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in _

_No, I won't give in__  
><em>

_Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_ Just stay strong _

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>

_There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>

_So far away, _

_I wish you were here_

_ Before it's too late this could all disappear _

_Before the door's closed _

_And it comes to an end _

_With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend, _

_yeah, yeah__  
><em>

_Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_ Just stay strong _

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>

_There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>

_Hear me when I say when I say, _

_I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>

_Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>

_There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_ So keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>_  
>Keep holding on <em>

_Keep holding on__  
><em>

_There's nothing you could say, _

_Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Everyone was in tears by the time the song, and the band prepared for the next song. I stood up and walked to the podium, Olivia ran over and handed me the mic before heading back to the band.

"Stella, was one of my best friends while overseas, which I still don't get, the one person she hated most during high school, she decided to give a second chance. During high school I was a total jerk, and I realize that now and I'm sorry to everyone out in the audience that had to deal with me, but Stella helped me realize something, that it's not all about sports or being popular, she gave a voice to the people who were constantly ignored, and will we were overseas, we had the chance to bond, and I'm happy to say that we were really good friends before it happened. When I found out that night from another troop member, what had happened I was devastated, I knew I was being sent home do to an injury and I had decided that, that night I would tell her how I felt. For while we were there, I had fallen for the one person I had despised during high school. I just wish I had the guts to have told her sooner." Tears sprung to my eyes again, as I walk over to the band and nodded to Wen before I started singing.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_ When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_ Could it be worse?__  
><em>

_A single tear fell from my eye._

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you__  
><em>

Scott sang back up

_And high up above or down below _

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_But if you never try you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you__  
><em>

_Tears stream down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I_

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you__  
><em>

By the end I was in tears and everyone started clapping. I carefully made my way back to my seat, and when I got there and took it, Sarah put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look.

The rest of the recession went by in a blur and before I knew it I was standing in front of the grave. I walked forward and took the picture out of my pocket and placed it on top of the coffin sitting in front of me, before stepping back again, and a few minutes later a man worked on filling the hole, that the coffin was just lowered into. Looking at the tomb stone that now sat at the head, it read:

_Stella L. Yamada_

_February 23, 1995-April 20, 2014_

_Loving daughter, Friend, Leader_

_Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so hope you guys liked it, please review, even if it's under the guest thing, I know there are a lot of you guys reading this (over 130 hits) I love hearing back from you guys. You're the best; I'll see you guys next week, always remember…<strong>

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with another update. Don't know if I don't have anything to say because I just don't or because I'm tired, oh well, hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Guest: Honestly I don't try to make it so sad that you guys end up crying, but I guess it just comes out that way.**

**queen marceline: Thank you so much for that I always enjoy hearing that you guys love my story, and sadly no I'm not any closer to owning Lemonade Mouth. **

**Readingcutie428: I'm glad that you are looking forward to my updates.**

**Anonymous: ok I know that its spelled soldier, just so happens that soldieroflove was taken so don't go hate'n on my user name.**

**DramaQueen127: I always love hearing from you guys. I always look forward to your reviews along with Readingcutie428, and CaitlynGeller4ever, you guys are defiantly the people I Wright for.**

**CaitlynGeller4ever: Just my luck huh. But anyway, I think that's part of what makes a story sad, the reaction of the loved ones, it's also what makes a story a good story.**

**Disclaimer: last plan failed going back to the drawing board, so I still don't own Lemonade Mouth, or any of the songs in this story**

**Chapter 9**

The five friends watched as the last of the ceremony took place, her coffin sitting in-place waiting to be lowered into the ground. The distant playing of the trumpet playing taps as five riffle men shot three blank shots into the distance, and several soldiers folded the flag that was once laying over the casket, before handing it to a crying Mrs. Yamada.

Looking over to his childhood friend, Scott noticed the distant look Ray had on his face, probably re-living memories.

Moments later the ceremony was called to an end and the group of family and friends slowly made their ways to their cars, the band members were half-way down the hill when Scott turned to see Ray place an object on the coffin lid letting his hand rest on the wood.

"Come on Scott." Mo called to him pulling him towards the cars. Turning back towards the others he gave a smile and allowed Mo to pull him towards the cars.

Once inside his car with Mo in the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt before turning the key, causing the engine to turn over, and the radio to start playing, _Where'd You Go_ by Fort Minor started playing though the speakers, before Scott turned off the radio, and started backing out.

**Week latter**

It's been a week since the funeral and the band was standing back stage of the auditorium at Mesa High. The buss of the people filling auditorium just pass the curtains, brought back the familiar adrenalin to the band mates hearts. Brenigan had allowed them to hold a concert in memory of Stella, in the auditorium. Tickets completely free of charge, word had spread fast around the small town, and now almost every single person in the town of Mesa sat in the auditorium waiting for the concert to start.

As the lights shut off and the auditorium quieted down, the band moved to their positions on stage, Mo off to the left with a cello, Wen off to the back right next to his keyboard a egg shaker in his hand, Scott on the right with a guitar strapped on, Charlie behind the drums, and Olivia at center stage in front of the mic. As the music started up a spot light turned on reviling Olivia, and a projector that projected images of Stell, though the years, on the back wall behind the band.

Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel<br>They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<p>

When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more<p>

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always<p>

The end photo was one of the whole band, taken on the stage at Madison Square Garden. The audience clapped, as the band set up the for the next song.

"Thank you guys for coming out to see this, as we all know, we are here to celebrate Stella's life. We, the band, are all thankful for Stell and what she's done in our lives. For if it wasn't for her, our lives would not be the same as it is today. I believe that if we all look back we can find something that in some way was influenced by Stella. This building wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Stella talking Mel into supporting the school." Olivia said as the screen behind her showed several different pictures of the band though out that school year. Starting from their first band rehearsal, and ending with all six of them on the stage of the auditorium. From the right over, Wen, Charlie and Scott stood behind the girls who were sitting on the edge of the stage; under Wen was Olivia, then Stella, then lastly Mo. All six of them held out a can of Mel's Lemonade towards the camera, a smile on each one of their faces.

The rest of the night went on like that, the band sang a song and another band member or close friend would come up and say something about Stella, as pictures played in the background. Close to the end of the concert Mr. Brenigan and Miss Reznick came up, Mr. Brenigan holding a plaque.

"In memory of Stella, we have had a plaque made in her honor and will be placed in the front hall of this amazing building that she helped arrange." Mr. Brenigan said and then walked back off of the stage before the lights died down again. This time instead of pictures a video played on the wall behind the band as they started their last song of the evening. The room was dead quiet as Scott started strumming on the acoustic, repeating the cords as Olivia talked.

"The band sang this when I was down, and now we want to sing it again, as a memory, that no matter what life takes us though, she will always have a spot in this band."

The video started, the band was at Stella's house making signs, and messing around.

Mo: I Can't Pretend To Know How You Feel  
>But Know That I'm Here<br>Know That I'm Real

Wen: Say What You Want Or Don't Talk At All  
>I'm Not Gonna Let You Fall<p>

Both: Reach For My Hand Cause It's Held Out For You  
>My Shoulders Are Small<br>But You Can Cry On Them Too  
>Everything Changes<br>But One Thing Is True  
>Understand<br>Well Always Be More Than A Band

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

The music continued, as the band left this part open, the video behind them showed the band dancing around the back yard, Mo trying to teach Charlie how to dance, Wen and Olivia looking like the awkward couple they were and Stella still strumming away at her guitar.

Charlie: Be Who You Wanna Be Always Stand Tall  
>Not Gonna Let You Fall<p>

All: Reach For My Hand Cause It's Held Out For You  
>My Shoulders Are Strong,<br>But You Can Cry On Them Too  
>Everything Changes<br>But One Thing Is True  
>Understand<br>We'll Always Be More Than A Band

Olivia: I Never Knew You Could Take Me So Far  
>I've Always Wanted The Home That You Are<br>The One I Need 

In the video, one way or another the whole band had ended up in Stella's pool, either being pushed or jumped in. they were all having the time of their lives just hanging out and being themselves.

ALL: Reach For My Hand Cause It's Held Out For You  
>My Shoulders Are Strong,<br>But You Can Cry On Them Too  
>Everything Changes,<br>But One Thing Is True  
>Understand<br>We'll Always Be More Than A Band

Olivia: Reach For My Hand Cause It's Held Out For You  
>My Shoulders Are Strong,<br>But You Can Cry On Them Too  
>Everything Changes<br>But One Things Is True  
>Understand<br>We'll Always Be More Than a Band

As the video and song came to an end the whole band was in tears and met up for a group hug, center stage. After a long few moments they broke apart.

"Thank you all for coming out." Mo said into her mic before all five of them re-treated back stage. There they were greeted by Stella's parents and little brothers.

"Thank you so much for putting this on for her." Mr. Yamada said as they took turns hugging one of the band members.

"Thank you for having such a wonderful daughter." Wen said snaking a arm around Olivia's shoulders. "And letting her be a part of something like this."

After some more chatting with other parents, fans, or friend the band finally decided it was late and that they needed to head home for the night.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, this chapter was kinda a filter I guess, so not that important but still. Anyway R&R and please no haters I don't like when people say something mean that doesn't even talk about the story, so if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all, and until next time…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
>Woo-Hoo! Ten chapters, 44 reviews, and over 220 hits. Thank you guys so much for everything for if it was not for your great support this story would not have made it this far. Love you all! <strong>

_**Readingcutie428**_**: Yeah last chapter was basically me having writers block and a few song ideas that I wanted in this story, it just ended up like that.**

_**queen marceline**_**: I will always respond to someone who responds to my stories. If you took the time to review I'm going to make sure I take the time to respond back. And thanks that did get me laughing, probably looked crazy laughing at my phone (I get email on my phone), but who cares. **

_**DramaQueen127**_**: No problem, and don't worry, I have lots planed for Stella, Spoiler: there is defiantly going to be more Stella coming up in the next few chapters.**

_**CaitlynGeller4ever**_**: I know how it is, don't sweat it. And to answer your question just scroll down. Ha-ha.**

_**Guest**_**: Good to hear that I have another fan. And for latter reference add a tag or something, in case there is more than one person reviewing with the guest login, just so we all know who I'm talking to.**

**Disclaimer: Um… hold on… Let me cheek… Nope still don't own Lemonade Mouth or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V. <strong>

The next time I awoke I was thankfuly alone, a fresh bandage on my side, my whole body hurt but that was being covered by the splitting headach that I got when I tried to sit up. Slowly I sat in the corner of, using the wall as a suport, before standing to get a better look around the room. The small light bulb hanging from the ciling gave little light, the whole room was made of concreat exept the metal door, place could use a cleaning majorly, as there was dirt and other unknown things on the floor and walls. But most importantly was the fact that there was no windows or opening of any kind besides the door, _Great,_ I thought, _everybody probibly thinks I'm dead wonderfull. _The thought of my brothers came to mind as I striped the jacket I had been wairing and tosed it to the corner, _they think I broke their promis, lets just prove them wrong. Now for a way out of here… _ my thoughts were interupted by the sound of foot steps and then metal sliding open, as a slot at the bottom of the door slid open and a tray slid in before the slot closed again. Walking over to it to look, it turned out to have a slice of bread, and a small cup of water. I picked up the bread '_stail_' I rolled my eyes set it down and went over to the corner behind the door and sat down.

* * *

><p>That was a week ago, sence then not a lot has inproved, I got a room mate two days after I had arived though, Raheem, which he says means merciful in Persian. Is an Iraqi soldier in the U.S. army, he didn't like the way his government was going and joined to do something about it, but got captured on a scouting mission. When I told him my name he had looked up from the spot he had been staring at to look at me with shocked expression, when I had asked what was wrong he said. "I hurd of your story, how you had givien your life for your troop members, everyone belives you died when the building colasped."<p>

"Yeah I thought that to for a while there." I said just then the slot opened again and a tray slid in just this time two of both the bread and water. He had moved to grab some food but stoped when he noticed I didn't move.

"Are you not going to eat?" he asked picking up a slice of bread.

"Don't trust them, enough to eat their food."

"Here how about I eat a slice and if nothing happens like I expect you have to eat the other. Same with the water." He barganed and I nodded. He took a bite and chewed before swalowing, then waited a few seconds. "See nothing wrong with it." Picking up the other slice and tocing it to me. "Just a tad stail." He finnished off the slice before moving on to the water, while i tried to slowly eat my slice, but I was so hungry that I ended up eating in two bites.

Ever sence we would talk quitely about diferent things never getting into deatale about our past, I do know that he has a son, Aban 15, a dauter, Amira 14, and a wife Farrah 34, all live in a small town just on the other side of the U.S. front line. He himself is 36 years old.

The one thing that didn't change was the daliy beatings that'they'deliver, have thankfuly havent been too bad, everytime they come in Raheem trys to stop them and ends up with a freash bloody nose or a new black eye, trying to stop them. When they had left he moved over to my position, sitting in the cornner cradling my throbing ribs, like he does every time.

"Why do you always try to stop them, Raheem?" I asked noticing his freshly busted lip.

"Why don't you try to stop them yourself?" he asked.

A chucked dryly "tried that not going to try it again, besides I got to stay strong for my brothers and my band mates back home."

"You've been mentioning you were in a band but you never told me the name." he asked rapping a bandage, 'they' were so nice to leave for us, around my torso, over my shirt.

"Lemonade Mouth." I said and he looked up at me.

"Wait the band that came out of nowhere from some high school." He questioned. How did he know that. I nodded and he laughed. "Both my son and Daughter listen to you guys, found you guys on some website when I took them to the base oneday, they had managed to download the whole CD and take it home." He chuckled "got some of the nabooring kids into it. Before the U.S. army took over the town they were planing a revolution of their own. Ofcourse we didn't find out about till after the army stepped in." I just staired at him in shock. Our music made it all the way out here and made a inperesion on people.

"Wow" I said after a few seconds of it finaly sinking in. "I would have never known that we reached out so far."

"its amazing what life has planed for us." He side "There all finished" he side tieing the gause.

"Thanks again, I don't know where I would be with out you here, to help me out. And for someone to talk to."

"You want to know why I always try to stop them day after day?" he asked sitting down next to me on the wall.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you remind me so much Amira, and I can't stand to see family in pain." He said offering a smile, I retured a small smile, thinking of my family.

"You remind me of my father, granted he was always working on work but when he is the protetive dad that anyone would want as a dad."

It looked like he was going to say more but was interupted by dinner slidding in. "Come on lets get some food in you, even though its only bread and water." He chuckled, before reaching for the tray.

Latter that night I had been awoken by Raheem shaking me. "Stella I need to talk to you." He said in hushed tones.

"Can't it wait till morning?" I grummbed trying to go back to sleep.

"No they are all asleep right now, we need to plan something." That got my attention, now sitting up and looking strait at him.

"What do you have?"

"one of us plays sick and when a doctor or someone comes in, we surprise him and get out of here. On the way in I was able to get a feel for what this place looks like." I nodded.

"Ok so I'll act sick, cause I have a feeling 'they' want to keep me around for a little while longer." I piched in "you will stay behind the door and surpise the guy when he walks in."

"When should this take place." He asked

"We should stock up on food so lets wait a week we will each split a pice of bread and save the second for when we get out."

"Deal." We stayed up most of the night talking in hushed voices, planing our excape.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

It was finaly time for our plan to be put into action, the bread that we had been hiding had been stored in the tathered camo jacket I had been givin, before they sent in breakfast, Raheem started banging on the door, when a slot at the top slid open he pointed twords my postion in the corner, "Something is wrong with her, I think shes sick." To help his point I grond loudly making it turn into a coghing fit, turning into the wall shivering. The guy gave off a heavy sigh, then the slot slid shut again the sound of foot steps walking away. As soon as I knew he was out of hearing I stood and walked twords Raheem. "How do you know how to do that? You had me going there for a second thinking you were actualy sick." He wispered.

"Practice, it comes in handy when you don't want to go to school." I anwsered back recalling the many days I acted sick in front of my mother to stay home from school. He chuckled and the sound of feet drefted in from the other side, "Ready?" I wispered. He nodded and I went back to the corner and sat in a ball, while he stood by the door.

The slot slid open and then closed a few seconds later, before the clicking of the lock sounded the cue to get up. I jumped up and both of us quickly got behind the door as it slid open. Two men walked in one caring a bag, most likely the doctor, and the other, a bigger man probibly the guard that was supose to be out side the door. Raheem took on the bigger man while I took on the doctor, esaly tackling him to the ground and with two punches he was out.

I looked over to Raheem to see him finnish knocking out the other man. "Lets go" He grabed the rapped up jacket and lead the way down the hallway, the door being at the very end of the hall we only had one way to go. As we ran down the hall listining for foot steps or voices so we didn't run into anyone, being as quite as posible.

At the end of the hall was a set of concreat stairs, quetly making our way up the stairs, at the top it opened up to a living room, on one side is another stair case leading upstairs on the other the door leading outside, daylight filtering in though the small window next to the door. The strainge thing was that the room was completely empty, no one in sight. We made our way twords the door, the sounds of someone walking around above us made us quicken our step. When we reached the door Raheem opened the door and we had to look away to let our eyes ajust. They soon did and, we got our first look at the outside world for the first time in weeks. The house was located at the edge of a small town in the middle of the desert _Wonderful_.

"Hey!" some one shouted behind us and our heads snaped in that direction. "Stop! The prisoners got out!" the man shouted and started running twords us. We took our cue to leave and ran out the door and down the street. It was not long before we had atleast five or six guys behind us. I cluched at my burning ribs as we ran down another street tring to lose them but no matter what we did we couldn't.

"Lets split up" Raheem called over to me as we ran.

"Good idea and once we lose them well meet up on the other side of town" I said back.

"Good luck!"

"You two." With that we broke apart at the next intersection him going left and me going right.

I looked back to see that it was successful and the group of men split up as well two were now behind me. Looking back infront of me I turned down a ally nocking over trashcans and other idems that could be used as a obstical for the men, they were able to doge somethings but others caused them to fall behind a little. Smiling at my slight victory I headed for the opening of the ally on the other side only to have it wiped off my face as two more men stepped in, blocking my only exit.

_Crap_ I thought, not stopping once I got into range I sent a fist flying at one of the guys only to have it caught mid swing by his hand. I sent a kick twords his groind hitting it dead on and he let out a grone in response bending over a little, never letting go of my fist. The one standing next to him rased his fist.

_Fuck_ I thought as his fist swong forward and into my face, knocking me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanings for names; Aban: waters; Amira:Princess, prosperous; Farrah: joyful<br>I apolojise ahead of time if I am late next week because I am starting Band camp (yes I'm a band kid you got a problem with that) as of Monday and it runs until Friday and inbetween that and just being exausted I don't know how much I will beable to wright, but don't worry it only last for two weeks, then we will be back on track. Remember to Review and until next time remember…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys chapter 11 up woo! But anyway what happened to the reviews, I got all of two this week, but thank you to those who did review:**

_**CaitlynGeller4ever:**_** I am actually 17 years old and a senior in high school, but I get that a lot, I'm really mature for my age. Ha-ha that is a hard one to decide which to do but I'm glad you reviewed. I know what you mean there but don't worry she won't be locked up for long I have plans coming up in the next few chapters.**

_**Queen Marceline:**_** Yay, another band kid ha-ha, I actually play tuba or for marching season its contra, but it's the same thing. I read FF on my phone too; it's a lot easier to read that way for me. Don't worry if the FBI ask me any questions; I know nothing. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not in that drawer… or this one… nope don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p><strong>No P.O.V.<strong>

After ten minutes of being chased, Raheem was finally able to lose the men chasing him. Resting in the shadows of a nearby ally, Raheem took the time to catch his breath only looking up when a truck drove onto the street. Ducking behind a trashcan he watched as the truck pulled up in front of a house that he now recognize as the house they had just escaped. Making sure to say out of sight he watched as several men hopped out of the truck and pulled a limp form from the vehicle. Taking a closer look he realized that the limp form that they were dragging into the house was that of Stella's. _Damn it_ he thought sending his balled up hand into the wall next to him, before standing and quietly making his way further into the ally, heading towards the other side of town. _I'll be back for you Stella, I'm going to get help_ he thought as he made his way though alleys and in-between houses. Half way through the town he stopped at a water pump out side someone's house and drank form it trying to replenish his body.

As he sat there he noticed a little boy across the street staring at him, he offered the boy a small smile and a little wave but the boy ran into the house behind him. Looking back to the pump Raheem put water in his hands and washed his face free of the dirt and blood that has caked it for the past two weeks. When he finished he noticed the boy was standing on the other side of the street again this time something in his hands, once the boy noticed he had been noticed he ran towards Raheem stopping about five feet away and setting the idem down on the ground before running back towards his house.

Walking over to the item on the ground Raheem noticed it was an empty water canteen, smiling and thanking the boy mentally, he walked back to the pump and filled the canteen then capping it and walking towards the other side of the town.

Once he made it there he shields his eyes, before looking towards the sun. _Sun sets to the West, the American front line is to the West. That's the way I need to go._ He thought and started walking away from the small town and to the horizon.

It had taken him a day and a half, passing though two other towns, before Raheem found the first group of U.S. soldiers. Exhausted and dehydrated, Raheem made his way towards the group of soldiers that were standing around an SUV.

"Hey man, are you alright?" One of the men asked when he noticed Raheem.

"Private Raheem Jaffari" he gave them a tried salute. "United States Army Iraqi division,"

"Serge." The soldier called over and a tall blond woman walked over, the name tag on her jacket read: S. Kensington

"What is it Henderson?" she said looking over Raheem, Henderson filled her in quickly.

"Where's your troop Private?" she asked handing the man her canteen. He drank gratefully from the canteen before explaining what happened.

"I was captured a few weeks ago I had managed to escape two days ago from a safe house about two towns over"

"You escaped without any help?" she asked.

"No I had help from another soldier that was captured as well, but in the attempt she was recaptured." He explained.

"She?" Kensington questioned.

"Sergeant Stella Yamada, maim" she looked at him with a confused look.

"She was presumed dead almost a month ago." Sadness spread across her face.

"I had heard that as well and until I was put into the same cell as her I believed it, they had managed to knock her out and get out of the building before it went down." Raheem recalled Stella telling him the story.

"You stick with me." She pointed at Raheem, "Pack it up troop were heading back!" she commanded her troop and everyone let out a 'Yes maim' at the same time before starting on getting in the trucks. Raheem followed Sergeant Kensington to the front SUV and climbed in behind her.

It was a five minute drive to get to the edge of town, then another fifteen before they got to the base.

"Kensington!" a man, that looked to be one of the superiors, shouted when they climbed out of the SUV. "You better have a good reason to be returning early from your patrol."

"General, this soldier stumbled upon us, I will let him introduce himself and fill you in on his situation." Kensington giving a short salute to the higher up.

"Sir, I'm Privet Raheem Jaffari, U.S. Army, Iraqi division. I was captured three weeks ago and was able to escape two days ago with the help of another captured soldier that was thought to be K.I.A." Raheem told him formally.

"Let's move this to my office Privet." The General said and both Raheem and Sarah followed him. Once inside the General moved to his computer on his desk and typed a few things before nodding his approval. "Well your records confirm what you're saying" he paused and looked at the two "So you're telling me that a military declared K.I.A. is really alive." Raheem nodded. "And who is this mysterious soldier?"

"Sergeant Stella Yamada Sir." The General put his head in his hands, before looking back up.

"And where is she now?"

"In the attempt to escape we had split up to shake our pursuers, but she had been over run and recaptured." Raheem told the General.

"And you know where they are keeping her?"

"In a safe house in a small town about two towns south of the town I found Sergeant Kensington." The General moved to the map on the wall and dragged his finger across the paper, before stopping on a dot and tapping it.

"Yes this town has been known as a safe haven for the enemy. I have some phone calls I have to make. Kensington take Jaffari to the medical wing to get cheeked out. Your troop has the rest of the day off, dismissed." The General order and they both saluted before walking out of his office and towards the medical wing.

"You're positive it was her, Raheem?" Sarah questioned.

"One hundred percent" he conferred.

Later that night Sarah sat in her room, her phone to her ear as it ringed.

"Hello?" A male voice came over the line.

"Ray, you wouldn't believe what happened today" a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>And you'll have to wait to see what happens in next week's update. Please Review and until next time always remember…<strong>

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**New chapter, almost wasn't going to put it up tonight, I've been working on it for the past three or four hours and when I finally finished, the chapter I realized that I still had to go though spell check, but I decided that I was going to finish it tonight, for all of you guys out there.**

_**CaitlynGeller4ever:**_** I thought you would have read my bio but I wanted to reply to that anyway just in case you didn't, you know. **

_**Readingcutie428:**_** I know but then again what is a good story without a good cliffhanger or two in it.**

_**Queen marceline:**_** Man you make me blush. Anyway, I tried jazz band one year, as a trumpet player myself, but it was too hard for me, I can listen to jazz all I want but if I want to try it myself it's impossible. I know what it's like to lose a band teacher, my freshman year the assistant band director had to quit, and even though he was the assistant he was love by so many that it was like losing the real band teacher, it was funny cause a year later he ended up being one of the judges at one of our marching band tournaments.**

_**Snowwygirl4: **_**First off thanks for reviewing. And second I'm glad that you decided to read it two, and it's always great to find another band geek out in the world. There's so many of us but we never talk to band geeks outside of our own school. At my school we have gatherings with our sister school but outside of that nothing. **

**No P.O.V.**

Ray sat in his room looking over Facebook, not knowing what to do, when his phone went off, looking at the screen, not knowing the number, he thought about not answering it but something told him to answer.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Ray, you wouldn't believe what happened today" a female voice came over the line.

"Sarah? Is that you?" he questioned.

"Yeah who else?" he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what happened?"

"Well we were in a town today as patrol and this guy showed up, out of now where and told us he had just escaped from a safe house and walked for like a day and a half to get there, apparently he's a U.S. Iraqi soldier, Privet Raheem Jaffari, that had been taken from his home a few months ago. And you would never guess who he said was in his cell with him." There was a long pause.

"You going to tell me who was with him?" Ray asked out of annoyance, before grabbing the soda that sat on the night stand and taking a sip.

"Oh yeah, he says that Stella was with him." Doing a full out spit take out of surprise onto his lap top, before starting to cough.

Once he settled down he spoke at the same time started whipping the sticky soda from his screen and keyboard. "Are you sure that it was her?"

"His exact words were 'Sergeant Stella Yamada'. And last I checked there is no other Stella Yamada in the army."

"Where is she is she alright? How did she get out of the building before it collapsed?"

"Whoa slow down there buddy. First off Raheem said that in the attempt to break out they split up so they could loss the guys who where following them and she was captured again. The General is in conference with some higher ups right now."

"What are they going to do?" Ray was both scared and relieved, relieved cause Stella was supposedly alive, and scared because she was in the hands of the enemy.

"We don't know yet, I presume that's what the General is on the phone about." Sarah explained. Ray sat back taking it all in slowly.

"You still there Ray?" he heard from the phone.

"Yeah… still letting it sink in I guess." Sitting back up again.

"Ok, well I have to go its almost lights out here, I'll update you with what I know, and don't tell anyone yet, it should really be confirmed that it is her and it should be the General that tells her parents." He nodded.

"I promise not to tell anyone about it until its confirmed, Scouts honor." He promised holding up three fingers in the Boy Scouts salute, knowing that it was pointless because Sarah couldn't see him.

"Night Boy Scout." She joked they both laughed.

"Night" and with that they both hung up.

Ray sat back again, this time with a smile on his face, knowing that Stella was possibly still out there somewhere waiting to come back home. He reached forward and clicked on the statues bar on Facebook.

**Ray Beech: **'If you love someone, let them go.

If they stay away, then they were never yours to begin with.

It they come back then they are yours to keep.'

**Stella's P.O.V.**

The past three weeks don't come close to comparison to the past two days.

They haven't put any food in my cell, and I got my first cup of water in about two and a half days about an hour ago, even then it was a small cup that was barly filled.

When I first woke up again after the attempt escape, 'They' were waiting in the corner. The leader looking pissed as always.

"You know you totally underestimated my team when you tried to pull that little stunt, they are better than that, your friend might have escaped, but you didn't, now I'm going to make your life a living hell." He said walking forward with his two boobs of body guards.

"How do you know that, that getting him out was my plan all along, for him to get out and find some soldiers and lead them here." I smirked, that wasn't the plan at all but they don't know that.

"That's why we are moving tonight to another safe house a few miles from here. And you can do nothing about it." He said and the two guys picked me up in the hold that I'm so use to.

The next however long it was, was just a blur of pain. I was able to put up a fight for a while, but eventually I didn't have the energy to keep fighting back. It felt like hours before I finally fell into a state of unconsciousness.

The next time I woke up, my whole body felt like it was used as a punching bag. It took me a while but I eventually was able to sit up in a corner. Looking around, clutching my side, I realized that it wasn't the same room they had kept me in for the past few weeks. _They actually moved locations._ I thought, _damn_. The room is cleaner than the previous room, newer, the door was simple wood but the same looking four concrete walls stood strong around the room.

The same routine happened today. 'They' coming into the room and beating me senseless, then some. Then I would wake up in the same room, feeling worse than before. Burses and cuts littered my body, I'm pretty sure a few ribs, my left arm, and right ankle are broken. The gash on my right temple that I got from that guy hitting me in the head had reopened several times already. Tired from sleepless nights and blood loss, I finally let my mind drift into restless sleep.

I woke up to loud footsteps coming towards the door. Not the usual three sets though, there's only one set of footsteps coming down the hall. Listening in closely, the footsteps stopped right outside the door, before the sound of metal sliding across concrete, as a small shiny object slid in from under the door, the next sound was the unlocking of the door, but it didn't open, lastly was the sound of footsteps retreating from the door.

Crawling over to the object I noticed it was a butterfly knife, at least as long as my hand without unfolding it. Picking it up cautiously, before opening it and testing the sharpness on a piece of cloth. Satisfied that it sliced though the cloth like butter, I stood slowly and walked towards the door. Sliding it open, I peeked out into the hallway, it was completely empty. Looking down there was two water bottles and two power bars by the door. _Who is helping me?_ Picking them all up I put one of the power bars and a bottle into my pocket of my cargo pants having to use my right hand, which felt weird cause I'm left handed, before chugging half of the other bottle and eating the power bar before chugging the other half of the water.

Feeling slightly energized by the food and water, I walked quietly down the hall. _Where is everyone, are they all asleep?_ I questioned myself as I walked down the empty hall; the only sound was the sound of my beating heart and light footsteps.

After a few minutes I found the stairs leading upstairs. Slowly climbing up them then entered the main area. To the left was the front door; to the right was what looked like the kitchen, a sleeping guard sat in one of the chairs at the table. Slowly walking over towards the door keeping a careful eye on the guard, it felt like forever before I made it to the door. Slowly opening it, I noticed another guard, younger looking than the rest, standing watch next to the door.

Pulling the butterfly knife and clicking it open, I mentally counted to three before shoving open the door pacing my left hand over the guy's mouth and quickly putting the knife to his through, making sure he knew he was doomed.

"Which way is the town we were in yesterday?" I asked him and he lifted his arm pointing off towards the dark desert, a look of total terror in his eyes. "New guy?" he nodded. "Thanks for the help" I said before taking the end of the knife and slamming it into his right temple, knocking him out cold. Checking to make sure he was still alive before heading off in the direction he pointed.

**And that's it for this week. You guys know the drill, review. Anyways hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all next week, remember…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with school and such. So here's a new chapter and I promise to update sooner than I did with this past time.**

_**CaitlynGeller4ever: **_**I know we've talked but I thought I would write something here anyway, just because you reviewed. But then again when do you not review ha-ha.**

_**Queen Marceline:**_** ha-ha I think it's time to break out that dance again. And I think there isn't one person on earth that doesn't have some sort of happy dance that they can't explain.**

_**Snowwygirl4:**_** Thank you and I think it's just communication issues but I don't know. Its funny were actually having a sectional with our sister school sometime soon.**

_**Ginger327:**_** for one love the name and I'm glad to see that you like my story so much. How do I know about the army so much? Mostly movies I love a good war/army movie and Google to fill in the blanks.**

_**Stellafan4ever:**_** I know not my fault I blame school. But hopefully this satisfies you. Enjoy.**

**Ok I'm going to stop talking now and let you read.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I've been to busy to find a way to own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters.**

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

After breakfast the next day, the General calls me into his office around 0700 hours.

"Relax Kensington" he says before I drop the salute I was in. "I'm sending you squad out on patrol again. Your location is the town of Shamia."

"The town just East of the one we were in yesterday." I said remembering seeing it on the map.

"Yes, your troop will be heading out on the same road just follow it though the town and to Shamia, you leave at 1600 hours." He finishes before starting looking though papers that sat on his desk.

"Yes sir. If I may ask, what are you doing about Sergeant Stella Yamada?" I ask we had heard no word over night and I had been wondering.

"Ah, I'm sending in Sergeant Morey to overrun the town at 1200 hours, using the description from Sergeant Jaffari, they know which building is the safe house." I try to hide the surprise and hurt that I felt form not being the one to be sent in. "I would have sent you in Kensington but you're just too close to this one." I guess my façade didn't work.

"I understand sir." I said before leaving the room to go back to my room for some down time before we had to prepare for the patrolling mission.

Several hours later the troops round up and in the trucks heading towards Shamia. I was looking down at a map tracking out position when,

"Kensington! You might want to take a look at this." I hear a voice say from behind me say. I turn to find Corporal Henderson handing me a pair of binoculars, "7 o'clock" he said pointing in that direction. Placing the binoculars to my eyes I look out the window towards the indicated area, there off in the distance was a person waving their arms in our direction.

"Stevin change our route and head towards our 7 o'clock." I order putting down the pair of binoculars. Whoever it was they needed help and I wasn't about to leave them there.

"Sergeant?" he questions giving me a side glance.

"Just do it." I order before picking up the radio. "Were heading off road just stick close." I speak into the transmitter, as the vehicle makes a left turn and onto the desert floor. I look through the binoculars again and found the person again, by now they noticed our course change and stopped waving their arms. We made it to their position and in the matter of seconds we were all out of the truck, weapons trained on the person, who I could identify as female but the sun blocked me from seeing any facial features.

"Identify yourself!" I shouted towards the woman.

"Sarah?" she said just loud enough for me to hear before dropping to the ground. I looked back at Henderson and jerked my head in the direction of the women, telling him to check it out. He moved slowly his gun still at the ready, prepared for anything that could happen. Once he reached the women he looked back at us in shock.

"Sergeant, its Yamada." He said, I moved to stand next to him and without a doubt; a very beat up Stella was laying at our feet.

"Stevin, call in for a medivac and get James over here!" I ordered quickly bending down next to Stella checking for a pulse and relaxed a little when I found one, it was weak but there. A few seconds later James the troops doctor dropped on the other side of Stella and started looking her over for injuries.

"Medivac E.T.A. five minutes." Stevin called from the truck.

"Stay with us Stell, we got you now." I said quietly as James started cleaning some of the wounds.

It felt like forever until the helicopter finally flue over, and landed about twenty yards away. Three assistants hoped out and ran over with a stretcher, taking over the situation quickly. Another man walked up to me.

"Sergeant what happened?" he asked the tag on his uniform read Morey.

"We were driving along when Corporal Henderson noticed someone waving towards us. I made the call to help out, and that's when we found her, she passed out when we arrived." I informed him, by now the other three men had Stella on the stretcher and caring her back to the helicopter.

"Alright round up you troop and head back to base, General will want to hear what happened." He said giving a quick salute which I returned before he headed back towards the helicopter which was preparing for takeoff.

I turned to the rest of the troop. "Back in the trucks we're heading back to base." I ordered and everyone started moving towards their assigned truck.

Later that night after an hour of talking to the General, and after my shower I heard a knock on my door. Opening it up Staff Sergeant Mason was standing in the door way.

"Hello Staff Sergeant Mason" I said giving him a small salute. "What's the meaning to the visit?"

"It's about your friend Sergeant Yamada." He said and I stepped aside and let him in.

"Is she alright?" I asked generally worried she looked pretty bad when they took her earlier.

"She's going to be fine. They're going to keep her under until some of her injuries heal up some more. Going to need a lot of recovery time and some rehab for her wrist but in time she'll be back to normal." I gave a sigh of relive. "They are also moving her to a hospital for soldiers back in Arizona, so she's closer to home."

"Have you notified her family yet?" I asked.

"Yes her parents know. But that's not all that I came to talk to you about." He said and my eye brow rose. "Were sending you home."

"For leave?" I asked

"No you're time here is done. Unless you want to stay for another few months." He explained and my heart jumped into y throat.

"You're serious?" I managed to get out.

"Yes you're leaving on the same flight as Sergeant Yamada." I grabbed his hand and shook.

"Thank you Sir, it was an honor to serve on this base with you." I said still shaking his hand.

"Alright, alright calm down." I stopped shaking and released his hand. "Start packing and say you're goodbyes, your flight is leaving at 1800 hours tomorrow. Meet in hanger three by 1750 hours."

"Again thank you Sir." I said again as he left, as soon as the door closed I dove for my phone, hitting redial and it started dialing Ray's number.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" he answered after the third ring.

"Ray I just got the best news" I said falling back onto my bed.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Well two things the lesser of the two is that I'm coming home. For good" I paused and let him take it in.

"No way! When?" he said so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Tomorrow, but I'm not the only one who is coming home." I said smirking little imagining how he's going to react.

"Who else?" he asked truly clueless, I chuckled.

"We found her today, Ray. Stella's coming home."

**And that's the end of chapter 13. I know another cliffhanger but I will try my best on updating better than I did these past several weeks. Please keep reviewing I love to know that you guys enjoy my story. I'll see you guys next time, but until then…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I'm back. Hope you guys are doing alright. I know it's been a while again but I'm trying my best at getting these out. I would have gotten this out to you guys out last weekend, but I got sick, and man did it kick my butt. This chapter is sadly shorter than what I usually give out and hopefully I will get the next chapter out soon but no promises. Now for those who reviewed:**

_**Snowwygirl4:**_** I guess you'll have to wait just a little longer and don't worry I'll try to make it really good.**

_**Queen Marceline:**_** I'm glad you remembered your password, that's always a pain forgetting your password or anything like that. That's the one thing that I hate about school, there's always something to do, even though you want to do something fun. Lastly you made me laugh for a good ten minutes after I read that about your happy dance. I still do laugh about it when I remember or re-read it.**

_**RussianFanLM:**_** I'm so glad that you decided to review. Even though it's in another language, ****Я очень благодарен****услышать от****поклонников****, которые не являются ****английские****основе****людей.**** I hope I got that right. But thank you.**

_**Madison706:**_** I think we all have those days where were just too lazy to do something. Thank you I'm glad to hear that you like my work, that's the difference in-between Disney and I, they won't do something like this story, but maybe if Lemonade Mouth wasn't a Disney film then it would be a TV show like that. But sadly it's not.**

_**CaitlynGeller4ever:**_** I know but I had to put a cliffhanger in there, but that's what makes a good story. I'm glad you love it. And I know this is a little late but I forgot about it in the last chapter, but I'm going to do it now. Happy Late Birthday to one of the best fans out there. You've been one of the best fans that I've had throughout this story; you've been there since the beginning and still with me. Happy Birthday. **

_**Ginger327: **_**I find that if you've taken the time to write out something to me that I should return the favor and write back. Let you know that I do read your reviews and that they aren't useless.**

_**Stellafan4ever:**_** I know I won't ever leave you guys hanging on purpose. I'm going to try to keep to a weekly update but if I don't I will update as soon as possible. Girl scouts honor.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: My butt is poor; do you really think I own Lemonade Mouth or its characters? Thought so.**

**Stella's P.O.V. **

I had been walking for a day and a half, I think. The wound on my side reopened twice already losing a lot of blood each time. The dessert sun beat down hard on my back, and I can't remember when the last time I had something to drink. Exhausted, thirsty, and hot all I wanted to do was find some shade and lay down, but I knew that I wouldn't get back up, and kept myself pushing forward. After a while I thought I heard a low rumble in the distance and past it off as my imagination, but the sound continued and grew louder. Pealing my eyes from the ground, I looked up and saw two military trucks driving by kicking up a lot of dust. Taking the chance that it wasn't my imagination, I started waving my arms over my head, using most of the energy that I had left.

After what seemed like forever the truck in the front turned, heading towards me soon followed by the second. Relieved I relaxed my arms, letting them drop to my sides the last of my energy spent, I fought to stay up right until they got there. A minute passed and the trucks stopped in front of me and five soldiers came out of the lead truck.

"Identify yourself!" a woman shouted and I looked towards her. I'd recognized that voice anywhere.

"Sarah?" I whispered right before everything went dark.

I remember bits of the next few hours; in the helicopter:

"18 year old female. Stab wound to the right mid-section, major blood loss…"

Moving down a hallway:

"She's crashing get her to the O.R. stat."

Then finally waking up in what looked like a cargo plane, there were a few other people in the plane but otherwise it was empty. Looking of to my left I noticed no one other that Sarah sitting next to the bed they had me strapped to. She looked over at me and smiled when she noticed I was a wake.

"Glad to have you back, Stell." She said leaning closer towards me speaking over the engine noise.

"Glad to be back. What's going on?" I asked my eyes still heavy from the affects of the medication.

"Were going home Stell." That brought a huge smile to my face. Home, it's been so long. "Go back to sleep Stell. They gave you another dosage of medication a few minutes ago. You'll be passed out here in a few minutes anyway." She said and I nodded, felling the meds kick in as she spoke, causing my eye lids to drop down further. "Good night Stella." I heard Sarah say before unconsciousness took over.

**Again sorry it was so short. I'll update soon, hopefully. Until then…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	16. AN 2

**Authors Note:**

**Ok I know I haven't posed in forever just to let you know, no I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, but I decided to let you guys know I'm putting this story on Hatus. Don't worry it shouldn't be too much longer before I get things started up again. A lot has happened over the past few months and I have had little time to write, and when I can write I don't have the inspiration. Don't worry you have not seen the last of this story. This story will have an end to it, I WILL NOT LET IT BE PUT IN THE UNFINISHED BUT FINISHED PILE. So I hope you guys don't hate me for not posting, and if I don't post before, have a Happy and safe Holidays and…**

**-Fight for what's right and be a **_**SolderOfLove**_** Peace!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Don't kill me. I have been trying my best to get this chapter out to you guys, but in between school, life and writers block, I haven't been able to write. But no worries I am back and ready to write, and its spring break, lots of time to write. So here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The plane ride was long and very stressful. Stella had woken up once but quickly elapsed back into unconsciousness. After a while I soon joined her, and before I knew it I was being shook by the shoulder, one of the nurses stood over me.

"We have arrived back at base, Sarge." She said causing me to look around the plane was empty which means they had already taken Stella to the base hospital, where she will be transferred to a hospital in Mesa in the morning.

"Hows Stella?" I asked the nurse

"Shes fine, resting in a hospital room, there were a few bumps during the flight but she is stable now." The nurse informed.

"What type of bumps, and why was i not informed of them?" I questions, and the nurse looked down.

" her heart stopped several times, we finally got her stable, and we didn't want to bother you, you looked like this was the first time you slept in days." The nurse explained, I was mad but grateful all at the same time. Mad that they hadn't woken me up when something happened, but grateful because it was the first time I slept in the passed few days, I was either with Stella in the hospital or in my room, nightmares invading my sleep forbidding to let me sleep. Not until I knew Stella was going to be alright.

Getting up I grabbed my stuff from under the seat and walked out of the plane.

"Ah Sargent there you are." A face that I haven't seen in a long time appears in font of me. General Bates, looking just like he did the day we left this base. "Sarah, its good to see you alive and well." He said holding out a hand, which I took in a hand shake.

"Hello General" I said as we released each others grips.

" we have a room for you to stay in until you get things settle at home." He said.

"Thanks General but I'm only staying the night I'm going to go with Stella in the morning to mesa. My parents know I'm coming and are expecting me by tomorrow night." I informed him " now which room is Stella in."

"Sarah I know you haven't gotten much sleep the last few days, I can see it in your face. Please get some sleep, tonight." He said handing me a key, which I guess is the key to my room. " your in room 46B" yep knew it. "Stella is in room 12A in the hospital wing, but wait till the morning to see her." He said

"Fine." I had to agree to that because one it was like 1 in the morning and even though I slept on the plane ride, I was still exhausted. I made my way to my temporary room and set my bag down, before pulling out a change of clothes. Making my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Laying on the bed was the best feeling Ive felt in a long time, being so close to home knowing we both were going to make it safely home. The last thoughts that went through my mind was how good it was going to be to see my family again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I was going to stop here but i think you guys deserve more than that)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the wonderful trumpets blaring, announcing that it was time for the troops to get up. Looking over to the clock it read 6am. I crawled out of bed and grabbed by uniform, and headed for the bathroom again. By the time I got of the shower and was fully dressed, it was 7:15. I grabbed my key and phone and headed for the hospital wing.<p>

When I got to her door the doctor was just leaving.

" how is she doc." I asked causing him to look up from the clipboard in his hands.

"Ah Sarge, shes doing fine, all though I'm afraid that the few bumps on the plane ride back caused her some damage. Shes currently in a mild coma." He informed, i looked at him shocked

"She was awake last night on the plane, how could this be."

"I cases like hers, things can change very quickly" he told me

"How long will she be out?"

"Its undetermined it could be a couple of days it could be a couple of weeks." He said before continuing "I have other patents to get to, I'll come and cheek up on her again before they transfer her to Mesa." He said before walking away.

"Thanks doc." I said before entering her room, stopping at the sight of an unknown man sitting next to her. He looked up at me, before standing.

"You must be Sarah Kensington, Stella's friend." The man said sticking out his hand for a hand shake, which I took before releasing it again.

"Yeah and you are?" I questioned

"Oh sorry, I'm Tommy Delgado." He introduced. I sat there in shock, I knew the drummers older brother got drafted but I never thought I would actually see him.

"Charlies older brother, how did you get out here?" I asked walking to the other side of the bed and taking a seat in the chair that was placed there.

"I never left the base, they found out that I have asthma, so they placed me in the information department. I heard that Stella was coming home and that she was going to be in the hospital wing I had to come to see her." He said and I nodded my head. "Its sad, being so close to home, but not being able to leave, or have visitors."

"You haven't left the base?"

"No they wont let me" he said

"I'm sorry Tommy, that must be hard."

"Best part of it is that I get to know information before anyone outside of the information department do." He said, this peeked my attention.

"Like what?" He leaned in closer to me, speaking in a low voice.

"The President is meeting with the Russians to talk about an agreement, this week. It looks like the war is coming to an end. They are talking about it being the shortest war in history."

"That's great." I looked to Stella's sleeping form. "I just wish it came sooner"

"We all do." At that point the doctor came in.

"Alright its almost time to leave. We are going to have to ask you two to leave so we can prep her." He said as nurses came in.

"Sure thing doc." Tommy said before we both took our leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, hope you guys liked, I'll try to get the next chapter out tonight or tomorrow. See you guys next chapter and always remember...<strong>

**-Fight for what's right and be a SolderOfLove Peace!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys like promised here's another chapter, and now for the reviewers.**

**_Ginger327_****: Thanks, I love hearing that you guys liked the chapter, and I'm glad to be able to give you a story that you like so much. **

**_Queen Marceline_****: Happy late birthday, that worked out really well then. I try my best :) .**

**_Thalia5634_****: Welcome aboard Thalia, its always great to have new faces (user names) join the group, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you enjoy my story. **

**Disclaimer: no the long break did not mean that i got the rights to Lemonade Mouth, still working on that though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 <strong>

**Ray's P.O.V**.

Two days after Sarah told me about Stella, the Yamada's got the official call from our General, telling them that she was on her way home and, would be transferred to Mesa hospital in a few days, where they can visit her at any time. Now finally it was the day that she was coming home, and we still didn't know what kind of condition she was in. Questions ran through all of our minds; how bad is she hurt, is she going to be able to be herself, in the end? None the less we were all nervous. We had all agreed the first day that she was back in Mesa, only family was aloud to see her, the we would be able to see her the next day. Setting down on the couch, i flicked on the T.V. the news started playing.

"In other news, a home town soldier is returning home tonight, after being presumed dead after a mission went wrong. Sargent Stella Yamada, better known locally as the guitar player of the formal band Lemonade Mouth, was found earlier this week, just months after the government announced her death..." not wanting to hear more, i hit the power button on the remote silencing the women. I sat there in silence for a few minutes before the door bell rang. I got up using my cane for more support, the limp in my leg has gone but I still need a little more support. Opening the door, I noticed Sarah standing there.

"Sarah?" i asked stepping aside so she could come in.

"Hey Ray." she said as she entered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came in with Stell, and I wanted to give the family some space to visit. So I came here." she explained as we walked back to the couch, and took a seat.

"How is she?"

"Shes fighting, she was pretty messed up when we found her." she said slowly

"How bad?" I'm fearing the worst as I wait for her reply.

"She was dehydrated, looked as she hadn't eaten anything in weeks, cuts and bruises covered her body, and a few burn marks." she said "she's in a mild coma right now."

"Oh god" I said not believing what I

was hearing, I cant even imagine what its going to be like tomorrow when I see her in person.

"Doc says that they don't know when she will wake up, it could be days it could be weeks." we sat in silence as I took in the information, just the thought of Stella, the strong, brave Stella that I knew, was laying in a hospital room broken. "shes going to be alright Ray, shes strong and with our help she will be back to her old self,"

"But what if shes not, what if the old Stell never comes back?" I said trying to not let the tears fall. Sarah turned to me, looking me strait in the eye.

"She is Stella Yamada, kick ass Sargent, and guitar player, she will not let this bring her down." she said seriously.

* * *

><p>Sarah and I stood in front of Stella's door, after our talk yesterday, we decided to hang with the Lemon-heads for the afternoon, to help take our minds off of things. And now it was the day that we got to see Stella for the first time, in what seemed like forever.<p>

"You ready Ray?" Sarah asked looking at me

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said reaching for the door knob, and turning. The door swung open, it revealed a very small looking Stella, laying in the bed. Bandages covered her and wires came from different parts of her body. The sight was heart breaking, yet relieving, the sight of her in front of me, told me that she was actually home, and not gone forever. Walking over to the bed side, I sat down, setting my cane to the side before grabbing on to her hand.

"I'll let you have some alone time." Sarah said from the door before walking out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 16 ladies and gentlemen. I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, quite frankly, I don't know when I will be able to update again. Family emergency. Maybe I can get one last chapter out tomorrow. I will try my best to get more chapters out this week, but I don't know if i will have time to write. So um.. Make me a happy person and review, I always love when you guys comment on chapters and such, Love ya all, and always remember... -Fight for what's right and be a <strong>**_SolderOfLove_**** Peace!**


End file.
